Mine Only
by FaolansVehngeance
Summary: Ashley McLeod was just your average twenty four year old woman, if that excluded her telepathy and connections with the Avengers. Her life was going well, having settled into Stark Tower after the attack on New York, but it was all about to change when a certain Winter Soldier takes her captive. Can she free herself from Hydra and save the Winter Soldier? R&R!
1. The Accident

My name is Ashley McLeod, and I wasn't a very important person through most of my life. I was ignored by my own family, left for dead after a robbery at the bank that I used to work at, and then taken in by the Avengers after helping them fight the aliens that had attacked my hometown of New York. But what I didn't know was that there was another reason that the Avengers took me in. I was a telepath, a powerful one, and they sought to use my gift to help them in missions and other such occurrences. I never told anyone that I was a telepath, but apparently S.H.I.E.L.D. knew everything about everyone. It has been at least a year since the attack on New York, and I had settled into the Avenger's tower quite well. I had my own floor, number fifteen, and I had cars to drive and money to spend, thanks to a very bored Tony Stark who often took me shopping cause he hated that I read books too much. I was best friends with Thor and his Lady Jane, often conversing about the sciences of the world and the magic that Asgard had. Bruce Banner, and the Hulk, were also close friends. I was always the one to calm him down when Clint or Tony set him off. Natasha Romanov, a.k.a. Black Widow, and I got along well, though she was far more beautiful than I was in my eyes. Clint was polite and greeted me every time we saw each other, but we never really got to talk to each other more. But there was one person who understood me the best, and his name was Steve Rodgers. Also known as Captain America. I had tried to help him with Peggy, seeing as how she had dementia, and didn't remember things very well. But the diseases of the mind were nearly impossible to fix, let alone tamper with without a fatality. He understood that I could only do so much and understood that I could do no more. We often talked and I helped him to remember why he was a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. He was my best friend, and I was his best friend. He had confided in me that he never thought he could have another best friend after the death of Bucky Barnes, who occupied many of Steve's stories. But I had a feeling that our friendship was a bit more one-sided than I would have liked. I sought out friendships in people that I knew wouldn't return it. It was unhealthy, but I didn't care. I had no one else to turn to.

It was early in the morning and Steve and I were out on our daily jog around the Smithsonian museums and monuments. He was running at a faster pace than I was, but he was a super soldier and I was just an average twenty-four year old woman. True that I had taken many martial arts classes and earned my black belt in Muay Thai a few weeks ago, but that didn't mean I was in the best of shape. He would pass me every two minutes, murmuring a warning as he went by that he was on my left. I had learned to ignore it and just kept on jogging, focusing on blocking out the many voices that rang through my head. Steve went off to the Abraham Lincoln memorial while I went to a more secluded part of the parks for peace and quiet. I needed the time alone. Back at the tower I was surrounded by people who wouldn't leave me alone, not that I didn't like them, it was just that I was an introvert at heart. People made me tired, and I hated being tired. I was having a great time relaxing by myself when I got a text message from Steve saying that he and Natasha were going to be gone for a couple of days on a mission. Which meant that I had to run back to the tower all alone. I sent him a quick reply and then texted Bruce. He appeared with Tony in a fancy car to pick me up and I climbed into the back seat.

"How was your run?" Bruce asked quietly, glancing over his shoulder into to the back seat to look me in the eyes.

"Good. Sorry to have to ask you to pick me up. Steve got drafted into another mission," I said on a sigh, tightening my ponytail that kept most of my red-blond, curly, and outrageously long hair out of the way.

"It's alright. We're going to hit the malls and see if anything new came out while you were running," Tony said, smirking like a playboy billionaire, which he was.

"But I'm all sweaty," I grumbled, giving Tony a mock glare.

"You'll dry off. Besides, you need new clothes anyways. You keep spilling things on yourself," Tony grumbled back.

"You went through my closet?!" I roared, making Bruce shrink away from me.

"Yeah! Jarvis made a comment that you needed more clothes and was going to transfer over some cash to your account for them. So I took it upon myself to investigate. By the way there is like nothing in your closet, except for your favorite sweatshirts and pants. Jarvis wouldn't let me get rid of them. So you have to go shopping whether you like it or not," Tony chuckled, shifting nervously in the driver's seat.

"I have been respectful of your mind's privacy, but you have made me take action," I snapped, stripping his mind of the override passwords into my room.

Tony shook his head and grumbled in annoyance.

"You know you shouldn't make a telepath angry," Bruce said softly, smirking at Tony.

"Oh, and you don't?" Tony snapped, giving a mock glare at Bruce.

"Nope. She's scary when she's angry. Even the big guy doesn't want to mess with her," Bruce said, laughing at Tony's shocked expression.

"Thank you, Bruce. Remind me that I need to take you out for treats," I said, making a mental note even as I spoke it.

Bruce smiled and the rest of the ride went by with ACDC blasting out the stereo system. I wandered the malls, following and overzealous Tony as he went through all the major stores in search of new clothes for me. Bruce and I grumbled at the sheer annoyance of having to do this, but since Tony got rid of all my clothes I needed more. But what he didn't know was that I was going to return all the stuff he was buying now to just go shopping at Wal-mart or Target. I didn't need the fancy things, I enjoyed the simple and comfortable. Bruce and I managed to get everything packed into the back of the car and then coaxed Tony to leave the electronic store with just six bags instead of his usual twelve, and drove back to the tower. Jarvis helped me change all the passwords on," Tony chuckled, shifting nervously in the driver's seat.

"I have been respectful of your mind's privacy, but you have made me take action," I snapped, stripping his mind of the override passwords into my room.

Tony shook his head and grumbled in annoyance.

"You know you shouldn't make a telepath angry," Bruce said softly, smirking at Tony.

"Oh, and you don't?" Tony snapped, giving a mock glare at Bruce.

"Nope. She's scary when she's angry. Even the big guy doesn't want to mess with her," Bruce said, laughing at Tony's shocked expression.

"Thank you, Bruce. Remind me that I need to take you out for treats," I said, making a mental note even as I spoke it.

Bruce smiled and the rest of the ride went by with ACDC blasting out the stereo system. I wandered the malls, following and overzealous Tony as he went through all the major stores in search of new clothes for me. Bruce and I grumbled at the sheer annoyance of having to do this, but since Tony got rid of all my clothes I needed more. But what he didn't know was that I was going to return all the stuff he was buying now to just go shopping at Wal-mart or Target. I didn't need the fancy things, I enjoyed the simple and comfortable. Bruce and I managed to get everything packed into the back of the car and then coaxed Tony to leave the electronic store with just six bags instead of his usual twelve, and drove back to the tower. Jarvis helped me change all the passwords on the floor, making it so that only I could access it with eye scans and fingerprint presses. I then began sorting through all the ridiculous outfits that Tony insisted that I have and placed the ones I was going to return by the elevator.

"Jarvis, could you please have one of the bell hops take the bags to the Honda CRV for me please. I need to shower before I take them back," I called out, pulling my hair tie out and letting my long red-blond hair fall down my back and to my thighs.

"Of course, Miss McLeod. The water is already hot and running for you," Jarvis' voice replied through the floor as I made my way to the bathroom.

"Thank you!" I called out, undressing and getting into the shower.

Three hours later, after I had returned all the fancy outfits that Tony got me and replaced them with comfortable jeans, tee shirts, sweaters, and blouses from both Wal-Mart and Target, I plopped down on the couch in my floor and just relaxed in the silence. Tony had made a custom material that blocked all brainwaves that my mind didn't keep in touch with, making it impossible to hear the outside world, but I could hear everything that was going on in the tower.

"Would you like me to play a relaxation cd?" Jarvis asked, his volume for his voice turned down.

"No, I'll just read for a bit. Remind me when dinner is ready, please," I said, sitting up and picking up one of the many books that I kept in the living room.

I was an avid reader I needed to keep books handy. Bruce often came up from his floor and we read together, often making comments and having long discussions on fascinating topics. But today I needed to have my space.

Three days went by and Steve finally returned from his mission, and it was clear that he was pretty pissed off. I let him have his space, seeing as how Nick Fury wanted me in his office within the hour anyways. I dressed in a simple outfit of jeans, a tee shirt, toms flats, and a thin dark brown leather jacket. I left my hair down and drove into Fury's office. He gave me a look that I didn't like and I instantly set up a telepathic connection that would allow us to speak to each other.

_What's wrong?_ I asked mentally, eying his office warily.

"Glad you could make it. I just wanted to check up on how you were doing with the Avengers," Nick said aloud.

_S.H.I.E.L.D. is compromised. Don't trust anyone. We're going to go for a drive. I have to make sure that you aren't hurt when shit hits the fan._ Nick said mentally.

"I'm settling fine. Tony's being an ass as usual. Want to talk over a cup of coffee?" I said aloud, smirking and folding my arms over my generous assets.

"Sounds perfect," Nick said, leaving his office with me at his side and we went down to the lobby.

"I need to take care of something first. Wait for me in the car," Nick said, heading back to the elevators.

I nodded and headed for the garage.

_Keep our line open. I want you to see if there is anything going on that I don't know about._ Nick said mentally as he rode the elevator up to the council room.

_Got it. I'm in the car now. Keep me posted on anything you notice._ I said back, climbing into a black SUV and buckled up my seat belt.

Nick talked with an Alexander Pierce about Project Insight and I scanned his mind for anything that would trigger something that we didn't want. But nothing came up. Nick got into the SUV and drove off with a tense frown on his face.

"Secure line four," Nick snapped, the car replying and Agent Hill's voice coming over the intercom.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Hill asked, her voice clipped.

"I need you in Washington. Deep shadow conditions," Fury grumbled, glancing over at me.

Deep shadow conditions were not good from the reports that I had read.

"Give me four hours," Hill said after several moments of silence.

"You have three," Fury said, ending the line connection.

I watched as Fury drove on, making a snarky remark at a police car, and I suddenly got an uneasy feeling.

"Fury, something isn't right," I said quietly.

"Secure line four," Nick snapped, the car replying and Agent Hill's voice coming over the intercom.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Hill asked, her voice clipped.

"I need you in Washington. Deep shadow conditions," Fury grumbled, glancing over at me.

Deep shadow conditions were not good from the reports that I had read.

"Give me four hours," Hill said after several moments of silence.

"You have three," Fury said, ending the line connection.

I watched as Fury drove on, making a snarky remark at a police car, and I suddenly got an uneasy feeling.

"Fury, something isn't right," I said again, quietly glancing around us.

Suddenly we were rammed from the side, making my head hit the window beside me and blurring my vision. Another car rammed into us from behind, and then from the front. Gunfire was suddenly hear and I screamed as the windows began to be riddled with bullet dents. Thankfully the car was built to protect Fury should such an ambush attack, but apparently our attackers knew that. I reached out with my mind and got the names, the ranks, and who our attackers were working for.

"Hydra. It still exists," I whispered in shock. Steve was going to have a fit.

"You've got to be shitting me. Hydra?!" Nick practically roared, glaring at the men outside of the vehicle.

"What are we going to do?" I shouted over the sound of metal being hit repeatedly.

"Get in the back seat. I'm going to get us out of here. And keep your head down," Nick shouted back, shoving me into the back seats and then getting into where I once was.

Our attackers were ramming the driver's side window, making the SUV rock from side to side violently. Nick blasted the attackers with a miniature gatling gun and the car got us out of being pinned and drove off. Nick took the wheel and sped off, his silence eerie and making my body tremble. I wasn't trained for this kind of stuff. I was just trained for self-defense. Suddenly, out of literally nowhere, a guy appeared in the middle of the road, a big gun in his hand. He fired it, some sort of disk going under our SUV and attaching to our fuel tank. It went off in a powerful explosion and I was rocketed out of the back seat and through the windshield. I hit the ground hard enough to make me black out temporarily. I groaned weakly and tried to raise my head to find the SUV, but it throbbed too much for that. I could hear someone tearing through the SUV, then growl and come stalking towards me. I tried to crawl away, but a large metal hand grabbed onto my throat and lifted me off the ground.

The man in goggles and a half mask growled at me in Russian, a language I still had yet to learn, and I gasped for air as his grip tightened.

"If you're going to kill me then just kill me. I won't stop you. And I'll never help you," I gasped between breaths and gasps.

I just hung limply as my head began to become fuzzy and I couldn't focus anymore. I felt my consciousness slipping and I let go in an effort to save myself.


	2. The Winter Soldier and Hydra

I woke in a haze, my head throbbing so much that tears came to my eyes. My body felt stiff and it ached everywhere. I could hardly breathe and it was cold. I cracked open my eyes to find myself in some sort of pod covered in frost, with a ventilator over my nose and mouth, and I was staring out at a lab of sorts. The man from the car crash was there, his metal and bionic arm unmistakable. He wasn't wearing the goggles, but he was still wearing the half mask that hid his nose and mouth from view. Like a muzzle. I looked down at myself and saw that I was only wearing a bra and underwear, and most of my injuries were bandaged or stitched up. I secretly reached out with my mind and read the thoughts of the scientists that littered the lab before me. They were all Hydra. I trembled and took a deep breath, even though it pained me. I saw the man with the metal arm look up at me and I stared right back at him in a daze. Where was I? What was going to happen to me? Why was I even here? I should have died. Yet I was trapped. The man in the metal arm ignored me and went back to doing whatever he was doing, but the scientists seemed interested in me. I watched as they approached the pod I was in and began speaking quickly. They said a name that I never thought I'd hear. Alexander Pierce. So he was behind all of this. I growled low in my throat, tears filling my eyes from the pain. S.H.I.E.L.D was infiltrated by Hydra and they were going to wreak havoc upon the world. The scientists opened up the pod and disconnected me from all the medical equipment then roughly dressed me in a baggy black sweater and black sweatpants. I shivered from the sudden change in temperature and the man with the metal arm approached me. The scientists backed away and I prepared myself for him to grab me by the throat again, but instead he just adjusted the sweater so that it covered my shoulders more. I stared up at him in confusion. He had been the one sent to kill Fury and I, so why was he being kind and gentle now? His glassy and rather dead looking blue-grey eyes stared deep into mine and I felt as if I knew him. I knew what it was like to feel dead. I knew what it was like to feel like you had no soul. He probably didn't have any memories either if that chair in the corner was what the scientists said it was in their heads.

"Soldier, she needs to be evaluated before Pierce comes. Please stand aside," one of the male scientists said, trying to grab me by the shoulders and steer me away from him.

"Don't touch her!" the man with the metal arm, Soldier, snarled, swatting the scientists away with a flick of his metal arm.

I flinched and took a step back, but the sudden movement was too much for my beaten up body to handle and my legs collapsed. Soldier caught me easily and his dark brown brows furrowed in distaste. I trembled in his embrace, staring up at him in fear. He gently scooped me into his arms, like a groom would carry his bride, and carried me over to an examination table. He gently set me down and stepped back so that the scientists could look me over. He went into a different room when one of the armed guards gave him orders to do so and it made me really look at what was going on. The Soldier wasn't a free man, he was a slave. He was a dog that Hydra had muzzled and trained to do what it was told. My heart shattered at the thought having no freedom and not even trying to get it back. I watched him leave, my mind screaming for him to stay, but I wouldn't let anyone near my mind. Even if they had to kill me to get to it. I wouldn't become that helpless and hopeless. The doctors checked all of my bandages, replacing some, and then fed me and gave me water to drink. I didn't see or smell, or detect any kind of drug in the food after scanning their minds, so I ate it slowly.

"How long have I been in that thing?" I asked one of the scientists, nodding over at the pod.

"Two days. The Winter Soldier carried you in against his orders to leave you and fought of anyone who tried to take you from him. He's strangely protective of you. Pierce wasn't happy about it so I'd stay out of his way if I were you," the scientist grumbled, giving me an angry look.

I frowned. The Winter Soldier? But he was just a ghost story, a myth. Natasha had told me the story of how she was trying to protect an engineer on one of her missions and the Winter Soldier shot right through her and killed him. She said that he wasn't supposed to exist, and that he was credited with over two dozen assassinations that shaped the century spanning across fifty years. But if the man with the metal arm really was the Winter Soldier, then why was he so young looking? If he was alive and killing people from fifty years ago he had to be like seventy something. Yet he looked like he was in his late twenties. Not much older than myself. I ate in silence, mulling over the information that I had just received and was startled when the Winter Soldier knocked a guard across the room, sending pieces of armor and gun parts flying across the floor. I flinched and squeaked in fear when guns were pointed at both myself and the Winter Soldier. He must have heard my hushed squeak and went straight for me. I reacted on instinct and cowered when he reached for me. When nothing touched me I slowly relaxed and looked up at him. His blue-grey eyes looked sad, as if he was sorry for making me afraid of him. He then slowly and pointedly took hold of the bottle of water that I was crushing in my hands and I let go of it instantly. He placed it off to the side and glanced as my barely eaten plate of food. He gestured to the food and I looked down at it in confusion.

"I'm not hungry," I whispered, not daring to look him in the eyes.

Just because I was friends with the Avengers didn't mean that I was one of them. I was just a woman with a broken soul, unsure of herself. Afraid of everyone and everything.

He said something in Russian and I glanced at one of the scientists who sighed.

"He said that you need to eat. That you need to regain your strength," the scientist said, eying the Winter Soldier warily.

"I can't," was all I said.

The Winter Soldier sighed heavily and slowly, as if he was dealing with a frightened rabbit, slid his arms under my knees and behind my shoulders and lifted me effortlessly. I watched as he carried me into a side room that had a small cot that looked rather warm and I glanced up at him. He set me down on the cot, tossing the covers over me then turned to leave. I sat up and he pushed me back down. I frowned and sat back up, only to be pushed back down again. I glared up at him, but he only gazed blankly back at me. He shook his head and gestured for me to rest. But how could I in such a situation? I laid down at his silent request and watched him leave the room, locking it behind him. The resounding sound of the deadbolt sliding into place echoed through the room and I began to cry. I was trapped, and I had no way to get out. None of my friends could hear me even if I screamed for them in my mind.


	3. Bucky?

I don't know how long it had been since the Winter Soldier had locked me in the room, but I was going crazy out of boredom. I didn't have a book, didn't have music to listen to, didn't have a damn thing to do but twiddle my thumbs and sing. But I'm sure Hydra didn't want to hear me singing. But it was all I had to do, so I sang.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one, if you want me to

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something..."

When I looked up from the floor once the song was done I noticed the Winter Soldier standing in the doorway, his blue-grey eyes clouded and looking confused. He still wore the half mask, so I couldn't see his mouth, but I assumed it was in a frown. I blushed and turned my back on him, pulling my knees up to my chest and stared at the wall in front of me. I heard him speaking in Russian to someone and then there were footsteps entering the room. I glanced over my shoulder when a scientist knelt down next to me and gave me an odd look.

"The Winter Soldier wants you to eat something," the scientist said, his eyes glancing over me.

"I'm not hungry," I snapped at the scientist, turning my body away from him.

"You need to eat something or he'll get violent. And that would be bad for all of us," the scientist said hastily when the Winter Soldier took a threatening step forward.

"I don't care. I don't want food. I don't want anything to drink. I just want to go home," I grumbled, tears filling my eyes.

I hated it here. I hated Hydra. I hated that I wasn't strong enough to get away by myself.

"Please?" a deep baritone echoed throughout the room, making me stiffen and turn to look at the Winter Soldier.

"What?" I asked, not sure if the man had actually spoken in English.

"Please," he said, his head dipping in a gesture of pleading.

I mulled it over for a few seconds before finally nodding hesitantly. He gave a curt nod and spoke to the scientist in Russian again, making the man scurry from the room like a rat in the presence of a cat. The Winter Soldier came and sat down on the far side of the cot, giving me plenty of space. I kept my knees tucked up to my chest and my arms wrapped around my legs. I didn't want to touch him, I didn't want to get near him, but I wanted to know just who the Winter Soldier was. But I didn't want to die from curiosity, like many of my childhood cats. I stared at him while he stared down at his folded hands out in front of him. His elbows were resting on his padded knees and I could see all the holsters for knives and guns on him. He really was dangerous, even if he wasn't armed. I jumped slightly when the scientist from before returned with a tray of different foods, lots of different foods, and placed it between the Winter Soldier and I. I glanced down at it and saw a Japanese rice ball. I loved those. I hesitantly reached for it, my eyes locked on the Winter Soldier the entire time, his eyes locked on my hand that was reaching for the food. His eyes crinkled slightly at the edges when I snatched the rice ball from the tray and clutched it to my chest. I began to eat it in silence and he finally took off his mask. My mouth hung open in shock. I had been to the Smithsonian when the Captain America exhibit was opened, and the Winter Soldier was the spitting image of James Buchannan "Bucky" Barnes. The Winter Soldier was just scruffier looking. I leaned slightly to the right to get a better look at his face and he turned to frown at me. His face was exactly like Bucky's. I had seen it a hundred times when I helped Steve remember the good times instead of the bad. This was Steve's best friend. This was Bucky. But this Bucky was broken, damaged, missing pieces of himself.

"Bucky?" I asked tentatively, tears filling my eyes.

"Who the hell is "Bucky"?" the Winter Soldier snapped, practically glaring at me.

"You're Bucky. Captain America's best friend. You two grew up together in Brooklyn. You guys were inseparable. You died in World War Two. How are you even alive?" I asked, my voice shaking from the raw emotion that I was feeling.

"Who. Is. Bucky?" the Winter Soldier snapped, glaring daggers at me.

"James Buchannan Barnes. Sargent of the 107th battalion. An American soldier in World War Two. Friend of Captain America. The only Howling Commando to give his life in combat. You don't remember any of this do you?" I said softly, searching his eyes for an answer as to why he could have just left Steve like that.

But then again, we were dealing with Hydra. And considering the amount of use and wear seen on the chair out in the main room I'd say that they've brainwashed him into doing whatever they pleased. They must have erased his memories.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Eat your food," he snarled, getting up and storming from the cot.

"Just ask your handlers. I'm sure they'd be pleased to know that you have an identity. That you had a life, a family, friends, before you became the Winter Soldier. They're going to take it all away from you, and you'll never know what it is like to be free again," I said, my voice holding no emotion, making the Winter Soldier stop at the doorway and glance over his shoulder at me.

I was silent as he left, slamming the door behind him. I ate my food in silence, but my mind was screaming in frustration and fear. How was I going to tell Steve that his best friend since childhood was still alive, and that he had been brainwashed into being a Soviet assassin who wasn't supposed to exist? My life was getting harder and harder by the second.


	4. Author's Note (IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!)

Hello! Just wanted to let the readers of this fanfiction know that if you don't review, then I don't know if anyone likes it and therefore the story may not be continued. Feedback is needed for this to keep going. Please leave a review to let me know if anyone at all likes this and I'll keep writing. It is going to be a fairly long one with various chapter lengths, so hang in there. Also it is rated M for a reason. There will be future chapters that are not meant for anyone under the age of 18. I will give notice when such chapters will be taking place. Also, check out my tumbler and follow me!

Thanks a bunch and enjoy the story!


	5. The Highway

I don't know how many days had passed since the Winter Soldier had stormed from the room after I called him Bucky. I was tired, having refused to sleep a wink and eat practically nothing. I had heard bits and pieces of his missions, and I wasn't happy. They were going after Steve next. I had to wait. I had to be patient. I did my stretches and practiced my Muay Thai in silence, wait I g for mg chance to escape. Finally after hours of waiting the door to the room opened and I rammed whoever had opened it. The Winter Soldier stumbled backwards and I leaped over him like a frightened doe and dashed for the exit. I froze the guards and scientists and had made it up the stairs and out of the building. I was finally free! I an like a mad woman down the street, screaming out for Steve in my mind. I finally found him eight blocks away from where I escaped and I called out to him.

_Steve! Please come fine me! I need to get out of here!_ I shouted through our mental connection giving him my location through images.

_Natasha and I are on the way. Keep running and head to the West. We'll meet you four blocks over from where you are now. Stay calm, we'll get you out of this. _Steve said, his voice sounding relieved to have heard from me.

I kept running at Steve's request and was gasping for air by the time I reached the fourth block. I spotted Steve looking around frantically for me and I ran up to him and launched myself at him as tears streamed down my face. I must have looked horrible for his arms wrapped around me and held me close as a shocked gasp left his mouth.

"Ashley? What happened to you?" Steve asked, pulling back to look me over.

"The Winter Soldier took me to his base and kept me there after he attacked Nick and I. Hydra is very much alive. And they are planning something horrible. You're the Winter Soldier's next target," I said in a rush looking around in nervousness.

Steve pulled me into a small dark blue Chevy car that also had Natasha and Agent Stilwell, and another guy that I didn't know. I sat in the back seat with Natasha and she checked me over quickly as I explained Hydra's plan to wipe out all of S.H.I.E.L.D and most of Washington D.C. as we sped down a highway and began to cross one of the many bridges. Stilwell suddenly said a rude remark to my explanation and then there was a loud thud on the roof of the car and Stilwell was tossed out the passenger side window. I caught a glimpse of the Winter Soldier's metal arm and I groaned softly. A bullet tore through the roof of the car and into my left shoulder, making me scream out in pain. Natasha pushed me down to the floor and then leapt into the front seat on Steve's lap. The Winter Soldier tried to shoot them, but they dodged his bullets and I gasped when the guy driving swerved to avoid hitting another car. Suddenly the steering wheel was torn out of the car and through the wind shield, sending glass everywhere. Then we were rammed from behind and I let out a scream in pain as I was roughly jostled around. The car we were in suddenly started going out of control and I watched as Steve got Natasha and the other guy out of the car, but I was left in the back seat. The car began to flip over many times and I tried to hold myself in place, but it was just too much. I ended up crashing through what was left of the wind shield and the Winter Soldier pulled up in a hummer next to me. I gasped for air and watched as he angrily stormed over to me, but paused when he saw the bullet hole in my shoulder. I glared up at him and tried to shrink away from him, but he gently picked me and placed me in the hummer. He said something Russian to the driver and we took off. I guess I wasn't going to be seeing this fight. I was too tired to do anything else. I was losing blood too quickly, and I blacked out just as we were pulling up to the base.

I woke to someone gently running their fingers through my long hair, their touch warm and almost affectionate. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself staring up at the Winter Soldier. He wore no mask, his eyes were dark and clouded, and his features were in a frown of confusion.

"You told me the truth," he said softly, his blue-grey eyes gliding over to my own.

"Why would I lie to you?" I croaked, wincing as my sore throat throbbed in pain.

"You have every reason to lie to me. To save your life, to delay an action to figure out an escape," he growled, frowning at my condition and reaching over to a tray on the floor.

He gently lifted my head and raised a bottle of ice cold water to my lips. I drank it greedily and was gasping for air when he pulled it away, but at least my throat didn't hurt as bad.

"I told you the truth because you had a right to know. It is your life, not Hyrda's. You have a choice, to serve them, or be free," I countered, frowning at his dazed expression.

"The man on the bridge called me Bucky, just like you did. Is he your friend?" the Winter Soldier asked, searching my eyes for all his answers.

"Steve is my best friend, but you two knew each better than I ever could," I said softly, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes.

I was just so tired. I felt the Winter Soldier's hand run through my hair again and I smiled slightly. Sleep quickly took me and I felt relaxed for the first time in days.

I woke to an agonized scream of pain and I shot into a sitting position. I instantly regretted it, but I leapt to my feet and raced from the room I was in and into the large main room. The Winter Soldier was strapped to the menacing chair and he was screaming and writhing in pain.

"What are you doing to him?! Let him go!" I shouted, running for him.

One of the guards suddenly hit me in the back with the butt of his rifle, sending me to the floor.

"You, little lady, have caused me enough trouble as it is. Be glad I haven't killed you yet. He's just getting a reprogramming. Because of your little escapade he's been unstable. Stay out of his way, or you'll be his next target," Alexandar Pierce snapped, coming to stand over me.

The machine the Winter Soldier was strapped to slowly turned off and left a panting and wheezing man in the chair. I shakily and weakly came to my feet and staggered over to him.

"Winter? Hey, look at me. Come on, look at me," I whispered, gently taking his face in my hands.

His dilated blue-grey eyes locked on mine and I felt tears fill mine. He looked dead. Like he had no soul, no spark, no humanity.

He gently pushed me off to the side and sat up, looking to Pierce for commands. I let my tears fall and was about to head back to the room I had been resting in, but one of the guards grabbed me and shoved me to the floor.

"Soldier, your mission is to kill Captain America. And if this woman ever gets in the way of your mission you are to kill her. Is that clear?" Pierce said, his tone of voice threatening.

The Winter Soldier looked over at me and I looked away from him. He wouldn't remember me, wouldn't care that I a person with a life, family, friends. My tears dried and I looked back at the Winter Soldier with so much pity that he looked away in discomfort.

"Perfectly clear," he growled in English.

I trembled and watched as the Winter Soldier approached me. His real hand fisted in my hair and pulled me along behind him as he escorted me rather roughly back to the side room where I was to wait until he left for his mission.


	6. The Captain, the Soldier, and Telepath

I was shoved in various directs by the armed guards leading the Winter Soldier into a hummer, my gunshot wound starting to bleed again. He didn't remember shooting me, but he did remember who I was and why I was there. He was gentler with me after I slapped him across the face for tossing me into the side room and mentally unlocking a piece of his mind. And his mind was a fucking field of land mines. Pierce decided to split the two of us up and I didn't like it. It left me vulnerable, and vulnerable for a telepath wasn't a good thing. I watched as he went on his way to the helicarrier bay while I was escorted with Pierce into the Security Council meeting room. I was shoved into a corner and Pierce glared at me.

"I don't know what you did to capture that mutt's attention, but you won't be in it for long. Once this is over you're next to go. Don't even think about trying to get away, or I'll make him kill you nice and slow so he can hear your screams," Pierce snarled, gesturing for three guards to keep an eye on me as he left the room.

I hung my head low in depression and slowly reached out with my mind. Natasha was close, really close.

_Natasha! I'm in the security council room! There are three armed guards. Pierce is going to kill me soon. Please get me out of this!_ I said frantically in my mind, connecting the two of us.

_Steve is working on it. I'm on the way now. I'll be disguised at the female council member. Don't blow my cover and I can get you out. You have to reach the Winter Soldier before he gets to Steve. Only you can stop him._ Natasha said, her voice calm and collected as usual.

_What do you mean? I can't stop him! He doesn't even like me!_ I practically screamed in my mind.

_When Steve called him Bucky at the highway bridge, the Winter Soldier mentioned you. He said that you were interesting to him and that he wasn't going to let you go. I'd say he likes you._ Natasha stated simply.

_That's like saying a cat likes to play with its food! I'm just a toy to him! Now get me out of this mess that Fury got me into._ I snapped, frowning slightly.

I flinched when one of the guards reached for me and I looked up at him. He had a disgusting look in his eye, a look of lust and I shivered from being creeped out. He grabbed onto my injured shoulder roughly, making me scream in pain, but he ignored it and shoved me to the floor. Suddenly Pierce and the council members entered the room and I was released to huddle in the corner.

_God you look terrible. Didn't they feed you?_ Natasha asked mentally.

_They tried to. I didn't trust them to not put anything into my food._ I grumbled back.

_We'll get you some ice cream once this is all over._ Natasha chuckled in my mind.

_Shouldn't you be focusing on getting me out first?_ I asked sarcastically.

_I'm multitasking._ Natasha giggled.

I rolled my eyes and watched as Pierce talked to the council members. Suddenly Steve's voice rang out over the intercom and I smiled. Things weren't going like Pierce and Hydra wanted. Fan-fucking-tastic. In all the confusion and the distraction I was able to block everyone's mind in the room from seeing me leave and bolt down the hallway towards the elevator. I made it to the helicarrier bay just as they were being launched and I managed to stow away on one. I didn't know where the Winter Soldier was, or where Steve was, but I knew that someone would have to come to this helicarrier if they wanted their plan to work. I knew all the details, seeing as how Natasha was still not used to using barriers in her mind when I was around. I ran to the brain of the helicarrier and waited, my breath coming in gasps and weak groans. Twenty minutes passed by and finally someone arrived, but it wasn't who I thought it would be. Instead of Steve, it was the Winter Soldier. His blue-grey eyes looked slightly angry, just like the frown on his face. I took several steps back as he approached me, his eyes locked on me and only me. To be at the center of that kind of intense focus was unnerving, but I couldn't let it phase me. I had to stay strong.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his deep voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Stopping you. Stopping Hydra. I won't let you kill all those innocent people," I stated simply.

"Pierce told you what would happen if you got in my way," the Winter Soldier growled, glaring at me.

"I know. But it is the right thing to do. I don't care if I die. That doesn't matter to me," I snapped, glaring right back at him.

"Why doesn't it matter?" he asked, seemingly taken aback by my remark.

"No one ever cared about me as a person. No one has ever given me a reason to believe in people. But I know what is right and what is wrong. And seeing you as a slave to Hydra is wrong. If I die, and if I stop you from doing this, I'm setting you free. And that is enough for me," I said, straightening my shoulders and lifting my chin in defiance.

"Why do you care if I'm a slave?!" the Winter Soldier roared, fury on his handsome face.

He was confused, and lost, oh so lost. I smiled sadly and felt tears prick at my eyes.

"Because I know what it was like to be a slave. And I hated it," I answered, taking a defensive stance.

But before we could get into a fight Steve arrived. The Winter Soldier turned, leaving me forgotten at his back, facing Captain America in resolute silence.

"People are going to die, Buck," Steve said softly.

Silence.

"Please don't make me do this," Steve said, his tone of voice filled with so much anguish and pleading that it make my chest ache.

The Winter Soldier stared Steve down and I watched as all hell broke loose. Steve and the Winter Soldier went at each other's throats. I had never seen them fight, since I was carted away at the highway and back to the base, and I was in awe. The Winter Soldier moved like nothing I had ever seen. He was fluid and fast. Impossibly fast. Steve was fairly fast, but it was more like he was scrambling to keep up. The Winter Soldier had more technique, more control, whereas Steve was just blocking and striking back without a real strategy. Since I was no use in a fight I took it upon myself to get things going for the plan. Once I had the chips unlocked and took out the targeting one I whistled to Steve and pointed to the chips. He gave me a curt nod before blocking another knife aimed at his throat. Steve knocked the Winter Soldier back and ran for the chips, he gave me the blue one that he was supposed to replace the old on with and I fumbled to hold it in my blood slicked hands. Steve was suddenly pulled into the fight once more and I tried to get the chip into the slot, but my hands were trembling too much. The Winter Soldier must have spotted me and what I was trying to do for he tackled me, sending me over the railing and the microchip flying onto the glass dome below us. I landed on a metal outcrop and wheezed as the air slowly came back into my lungs.

"Ashley! Hang on!" Steve shouted at me.

I watched as the Winter Soldier came to his feet and came towards me. I had only one thing to do. I jumped from the outcrop to land on the glass below, just a few feet from the chip. I grabbed it and stuffed it into a pocket just in time as the Winter Soldier pulled another knife and squared off with me.

I took a defensive stance and prepared for a load of pain. The first punch I was able to spin and avoid, the second I blocked then countered with a knee to the stomach. That gave me enough space to regain my balance and take up another stance. I twisted and spun to avoid the Winter Soldier's metal arm and his powerful punches and kicks. Steve was making his way down to me and I had to keep the Winter Soldier busy. I landed a couple of good hits on him, making him stumble back and giving me enough time to toss the chip up to Steve. But not enough time for me to block the impossibly strong punch that sent me flying into the metal frame, cracking ribs and bruising my spine. I could hear someone shouting my name, but it was getting harder and harder to focus. Suddenly a gunshot rang out, then another, then another. I heard a loud thud above me, then Steve shouting at someone over the intercom. I weakly looked up from where I was lying, gasping for air, and saw the Winter Soldier advance on me. I thought my life was going to be over, and perhaps it would be, but a sudden explosion sent the Winter Soldier to the glass when a piece of the metal framing landed on his legs and stomach, not hard enough to injury him too badly, but heavy enough to keep him pinned. I blacked out when the glass beneath me shattered and I began to fall into the open sky.


	7. Now We're Strays

I didn't know where I was. I didn't know why I was hurting so bad. I didn't know who was with me, but I could feel them. I felt someone gently changing a bandage on my left shoulder, then running a hand through my hair. I could only hear muffled murmurings in a deep voice that sent shivers down my spine. I tried to open my eyes, to see who I was with, but my body wouldn't let me. I opened my mouth to speak, but was shushed.

"Don't speak. Just rest," a familiar deep voice said quietly.

I felt my body instantly relax and sleep took me once more.

I woke to feeling someone carrying me. I was bouncing up and down, not enough to really jostle me, but enough to wake me. It was dark as my eyes opened, and it was cold. Was it nighttime? My eyes opened further and I saw the Winter Soldier directly next to me, I glanced down and it clicked. He was carrying me, and running. What from I didn't know. I searched his mind and found the sense of a threat that he felt and I then reached out from his mind to the threat and forced them to stop chasing us. It registered in my mind that they were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, or what was left of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. I watched as he ran through the vacant and dimly lit streets of downtown Washington D.C., then glanced over his shoulder at where our pursuers were frozen in place. Only once he turned a corner did I release the people chasing us and I wiped their memory of ever finding us. If he wanted to disappear, I'd help him. He saved me, treated my wounds. He kept me warm and safe. I owed this man my life, even if I was a captive at the moment. After an hour of flat out running we came to the docks lined with warehouses. He was panting slightly and I shifted to gain his attention.

"You're awake," he said softly, stopping and looking down at me.

"I've been awake for a little over an hour now. Why were you running?" I asked softly, looking up at him.

"They wanted to bring me in and torture me for Hydra's secrets. I'm not going back to that god forsaken place if I can help it. And I have you to look after," he answered, looking up and scanning our surroundings for shelter.

"You could have just left me and someone would have found me," I said softly, glancing at the warehouses.

"You wouldn't have survived the night," was all he said as he walked over to a warehouse and listened for any sign of a human presence.

I was silent as he gently set me down on a crate and then broke the lock on the massive double doors and push them open. Once he did a sweep through the building he came back for me and I reached for his shoulders when he picked me back up. I loosely wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me bridal style through the warehouse and up to the top level and into the office. By the looks of it this warehouse hadn't been used in decades, the perfect place to hide. He set me down on a well cushioned chair and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Stay here. I'm going to look for some supplies and check the perimeter," he said gruffly, pulling off his leather jacket and draping it over my shoulders.

"Okay," I mumbled, blushing slightly at his very gentlemanly behavior.

I was silent as he left and watched as a stray cat wandered in. While he was gone the cat and I became fast friends, the grey and brown tiger curled up on my lap and my hands stroking its soft fur. I had a slight smile on my face as the cat purred loudly and rubbed his head in my hands.

"Are you alone too? It's not too fun is it?" I murmured softly, the tiger cat looking up at me with it's gorgeous yellow-green eyes.

I never heard the Winter Soldier enter the warehouse or shut the massive doors and climbs up the stairs to the office I was currently sitting in. But I did see the cat turn its head to look up at him and I followed its gaze. I smiled brightly and looked back down at the cat.

"That's the Winter Soldier. He's not going to hurt you," I murmured to the cat, stroking it's back and head affectionately.

"Where did you find that?" he asked gruffly, placing a makeshift bag of supplies on the old and dusty desk several feet from me.

"He found me. Didn't you?" I said, smiling as the cat mewed softly.

"If you get rabies don't come complaining to me," the Winter Soldier grumbled, unpacking the bag and laying out the contents for him to assess.

I gently picked the cat up and held him in my arms and weakly shuffled over to the desk. The Winter Soldier gave me a scolding look, but didn't say anything. I looked down at the supplies he got and frowned. It wasn't much. He had gotten several cans of food, three blankets, a tarp, a really nasty looking pillow that I wasn't going to be letting anywhere near me. I gently shoved the pillow off the desk, a disgusted look on my face.

"That," I said as I pointed to the pillow on the floor, "is not going anywhere near me. It could have lice or some other parasitic vermin."

"Fine," the Winter Soldier grumbled, taking the tarp and laying it flat on the floor, making sure it covered the old splintering boards.

He then took a blanket and placed it over the tarp and motioned for me to lay down. I did so, the cat still in my arms and watched as he draped another blanket over me and the cat. I let the cat crawl out of my arms to curl up to my side and I stared at the Winter Soldier. I wondered just how many days I had been unconscious. He had the beginnings of a beard, his hair longer than when we had first met. He was now dressed in an old pair of jeans and a homeless person looking coat and ball cap. He must have kept his boots for they were still the same black leather that I remembered. I could tell he was armed, his belt loaded with holsters and such.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked quietly, stroking the top of the cat's head as it purred next to me.

"I won't be. Now go to sleep," he stated gruffly, not turning to look at me as he went about opening a can of food with is metal hand and gathering scraps of wood and metal.

He made a makeshift fire pit in a filing cabinet drawer and quickly had a small fire going. He placed the can of food in the fire and turned it on occasion with his metal hand.

"You should sleep too," I said softly.

I could see just how tired he was. Though he wouldn't admit it.

"I've been asleep long enough," he growled, giving me a look that said to drop the subject.

I frowned and rolled onto my side, my back to him and I pet the cat as I mulled through my thoughts. How was all of this going to play out? Why did he have me here? Why didn't he just leave me for S.H.I.E.L.D to find? And why was he being so nice to me? I had a lot of questions, but I couldn't push him for the answers. I didn't have it in me. I knew what it was like to not know. To be so confused and frustrated that you'd lash out at anyone and anything. I had to be patient, and hope that I wasn't just a tool that would later be cast aside once I was broken. The cat's gentle purr and small amount of heat slowly eased me into a light slumber and I resigned to wait for the morning till I could face the Winter Soldier once more.


	8. The Crate

I woke shortly after the sun rose in the sky, lighting up the office space that we were in. I could hear heavy machinery being run and man shouting out orders. I glanced over at the makeshift fire pit and was surprised when I didn't find the Winter Soldier there. The cat for the night before padded over to me from where he had been cleaning his fur in the far corner and mewed softly. I gently picked him up and sat up. It felt odd not waking up to seeing the Winter Soldier there. But then again the last few days haven't been exactly normal in any sense of the word. I carefully got to my feet, my body protesting at full force, but I wasn't one to sit and do nothing. I shuffled around the office, careful not to go near the windows for fear of someone seeing me, and cleared out some of the clutter. Old newspapers were placed in a neat stack by the make shift fire pit. Old accounting ledgers were placed back on shelves. The desk was moved out of the way so that there was more room in the middle of the office. The floor was cleared of all the broken boards and random things that had managed to get into the office. And I placed the cushions from the chair beneath the tarp to make a bed of sorts. I found another chair in a second room and placed those cushions next to the ones I placed beneath the tarp. I hadn't heard the Winter Soldier return, or see him looking around at my handiwork. He cleared his throat and I squealed in surprise, dropping the cat and spinning to look at him all in one fluid movement.

"Goddammit! Don't scare me like that!" I snapped, picking the cat back up, who happened to look really ticked off that I had dropped him.

"I thought you had heard me and was just ignoring me. I'll be sure to knock first," the Winter Soldier said, his tone of voice sounding lighter and the corners of his mouth twitching into the workings of an arrogant smirk.

"Where were you?" I asked, smoothing out the cat's ruffled fur and giving him a stern look of annoyance.

"Getting breakfast," he replied, lifting a Dunkin Doughnuts bag and a cup of coffee.

My mouth instantly watered and I gently set the cat down. He tossed me the bag and set the cup of coffee on the desk and looked the room over. I dug into the bag, taking out a plainly glazed doughnut and eating half of it in one bite. I was starving, after all, I hadn't eaten in only God knows how long. After I devoured the first doughnut I held the bag out to him and he frowned in confusion.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"I already ate. Those are for you. So is the coffee," he said, shaking his head.

"Thank you. I love coffee," I practically groaned in ecstasy and took the mug into my hands.

I took a swig and shuddered. It was black coffee. I should have known. I must have made a weird face for the Winter Soldier actually chuckled at me and I gave him a mock glare.

"I thought you said you liked coffee," he said, a smirk on his handsome face.

"I like coffee, but not black coffee. But I'll drink it since you got it for me. It is the polite thing to do," I said, taking another swig and shuddering at the bitter taste that I hated so much.

"I'll remember that next time," he said quietly.

"Which reminds me. Why am I even here? Why did you bring me with you?" I asked, looking up at him in complete and utter confusion.

He was silent and looked away from me. I couldn't tell if he didn't have an answer of if he was just not going to answer me. I sighed heavily and placed the cup of coffee on the desk and took out another doughnut and dug in. If he was going to be silent, so could I.

"I don't know," I heard him mumbled after several awkwardly silent and tense minutes.

"Is there a specific reason you're running from S.H.I.E.L.D?" I asked, hoping I wasn't pressing a button that would trigger a complete nuclear sized break down.

"Because they won't let me get revenge. And revenge will not be kept from me," he growled, glaring at the floor boards.

"Do you know what men who seek revenge get?" I asked absentmindedly.

"What?" he asked, looking over at me with a slight frown.

"Revenge. And once it is over they feel as if nothing changed. That they still had to kill and maim to get the feeling of being complete. Revenge is a very dangerous thing. If you're going to seek revenge, you need to have an anchor," I said quietly, "so that you won't drift any further into darkness. You need to have something or someone to bring you back from the edge, to show you the light and keep you from falling."

He was silent and looked back to the floor boards. The stray cat that had been my companion for the last day rubbed up against my leg and mewed rather loudly. I reached down and gave him a piece of my doughnut, making the cat very happy. I tore off half of it and laid it on the ground so the cat could eat in peace. When I looked back at the Winter Soldier I came face to face with him. He was staring at me like I was a work or art. Something to be awed by, to be admired. I blushed and looked away from him and talked absent mindedly to the cat, hoping that he couldn't see the red that tinted my cheeks.

"Those are some very strong words for someone so young," the Winter Soldier said gently, making me turn and look up at him.

"I may be young, but I have seen and lived through more than I should have. I know from personal experience that revenge can destroy a person from the inside out without them ever knowing it," I said, looking down at my hands as they tore apart the doughnut in a nervous habit.

"Did they have an anchor?" the Winter Soldier asked.

"They did. But they broke the chain that held them to it. Sending them into a world of darkness and pain," I said, tears pricking at my eyes.

I was that person. I lost everything because of revenge. It was something that I couldn't ever get back. Something that I'd never be able to change. I was going to live with the fact that the reason I was a telepath was because of my now deceased abusive, alcoholic father. I was the reason he was in a coma at a New York hospital. It was like he was brain dead. And all because I wanted revenge for what he had done to my mother. And because of it I was never spoken to by my family ever again. I spiraled out of control, until the attack on New York.

The Winter Soldier was silent as he watched me. I didn't understand why we were even having this conversation in the first place. I sighed and rolled my left shoulder gingerly, stretching out the tense muscles. The movement seemed to have triggered a reminder to him for he dug through is pants' pocket until he produced a bottle of Motrin and I grinned from ear to ear.

"You sir are a blessing!" I said, praising the bottle of pain killers.

I instantly popped in three pills and dry swallowed them, wincing as my throat tried to keep them in my windpipe. I took a swig of the coffee and let out a soft sigh of contentment.

"We'll have to get moving tomorrow. Can't stay in one place for too long," the Winter Soldier said quietly, glancing around at my now organized office space.

"What do you mean we? Aren't you just going to leave? I can walk now so I'll just head home. I won't tell anyone about you," I said, frowning.

"No. You're coming with me," the Winter Soldier growled.

"Why? I'm clearly of no use to you," I snapped back, gesturing to the organized room.

"Because you don't run from me," he snapped back, his fists tightening at his sides.

"That's because you've saved my life twice now. No, wait, three times. I've spent the last few days with you so I know you aren't going to hurt me. Other people are wary of guys who look like a homeless person with some serious history," I retorted, placing my hands on my hips.

"So what. I say you aren't leaving, and that's final," he growled, every muscle in his body going rigid.

"Then you clearly don't know me very well, and perhaps that's a good thing. Good bye, see you around, hope you find what you're looking for. I on the other hand, have a life and home to go back to," I nearly shouted, storming past him and down the stairs.

"Get back here!" he shouted after me.

"I'm going home, and that's final!" I shouted back at him, not caring that I could possibly get hurt in this little quarrel.

I had to get back home. I had friends who would be worried about me. I had bills that needed to get paid. I had a life to get back to. And as much as I wanted to stay and help the Winter Soldier find out who he was, I really couldn't afford to get shot, be in another car accident, or fall from outrageous heights again. I needed rest and peace. And quiet. Lots of quiet. And books. Lots of books and no one to interrupt me and long jogs in the park. I missed home, but I was more alone there than when I was with the Winter Soldier, and that was a depressing thought.

A strong grip on my right arm spun me around and I instinctively lashed out. I landed a solid hit on the Winter Soldier's jaw with a left hook, making him release me and stumble back a couple steps. My hands instantly covered my mouth and my eyes went wide in horror. I just punched the Winter Soldier. I was going to fucking die. I watched as he slowly and menacingly turned his attention to me and I made a run for it. I wasn't going to die today, no thank you. Of course he easily tackled me and pinned me to the ground, keeping my hands above my head and sitting on my legs.

"Don't ever do that again," he snarled, glaring down at me.

"Then don't grab me like that! It's an instinct! I can't exactly help it," I snapped, glaring right back at him.

He was about to retort, probably something mean, but we both froze when we heard voices nearby. He tensed above me and I craned my neck to see if I could pinpoint where the voices were coming from. He must have figured it out first for he pulled me up off the ground and dragged me over to a pile of crates. He tore off the top of one silently, though I still have no idea as to how, and then tossed me inside. He climbed in after me and then placed the lid back on the crate. The only way for the two of us to fit was for me to be between his legs and practically draped over his torso. I blushed a bright shade of red when his arms wrapped around me to keep me from moving and I tried to breathe quietly. I trembled and he glanced at me before staring through several of the cracks in the crate to watch as some of the dock workers entered the warehouse. I was plastered against the Winter Soldier's front, and I could feel ever single muscle on the man's fucking built body. I felt my body temperature rise and I closed my eyes in embarrassment. My rather large, almost D cup breasts were crushed against his chest and my hips were crushed against his with is thighs holding them in place. I inhaled slowly, and all I got was his pure male musk and I instantly regretted having my nose working perfectly. The man was too damn sexy. Even when I had been in Hydra's captivity I had found him handsome, not to mention incredibly sexy, and now I was plastered against him like a second skin. I was very embarrassed, but I couldn't move or make a sound. If I did, the men now searching the warehouse would find, and I could quite possibly die from such unnecessary exposure to embarrassment. I flinched when one of the men who had come into the warehouse started looking through a crate not even two feet from ours, and the Winter Soldier splayed a large hand over my back to keep me still. I looked down at him and caught him staring up at me. I blushed scarlet and was about to pull away but he tightened his hold on me, keeping me against him. I opened my mouth to say something, but one of his hands instantly covered it and I glanced around the crate. Well this wasn't awkward at all.


	9. What Now?

Twenty minutes went by in this tense and rather awkward position, me draped over the Winter Soldier with his hand over my mouth to keep me silent and an arm over my lower back to keep me from squirming. He was so warm, and I knew my cheeks were flushed when the men who had come to investigate the warehouse left. Once he was satisfied with the lack of sound or feeling that anyone else was in the vicinity the Winter Soldier gently eased me off of him and we switched positions, me on the bottom, him on the top. With one hand still covering my mouth he slowly and stealthily raised the lid to the crate. Apparently there was no one there or nearby cause he practically launched the lid to the crate off, making it land ten feet away, and scrambled out of the crate like a cat chasing a red laser pointer. I was dumbfounded at his actions. Was he embarrassed like I was? If so he held it together so much better than I did. I cautiously climbed out of the crate and nearly fell when I tumbled over the top, but I froze when I spotted the Winter Soldier staring at me and his nostrils flared alarmingly. I felt the sudden need to run, but I knew that I was like a rabbit and this man was like a fucking mountain lion. If I ran, he'd give chase. Then the whole chase, trip, bite thing would happen. Not that I would mind a bite from him, wait a second, what the hell was I thinking?! This man had killed hundreds of people without a second thought and here I was wanting him to bite me! I was severely fucked up in the head.

"Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly, crossing my arms over my chest in an effort to comfort myself.

"I'm fine," he growled, looking away suddenly.

I didn't question him. I really didn't want to. I was afraid of what the answer would be. Did I disgust him? Was he a pervert? Was he uncomfortable with me near? If so then why the hell would he say that I couldn't leave? And there was me, the lady who never had a boyfriend since everyone thought her to be a freak or weirdo. I had no dating experience, absolutely no idea as to what guys were thinking or doing. I walked back up to the office and laid down on the make shift bed, too tired to do anything else. Who knew being stuck in a crate with the Winter Soldier in awkwardly seductive positions for over twenty minutes was exhausting both mentally and physically? The stray cat I had made friends with mewed at me and I smiled when he lay down beside me and started to purr. I quickly drifted off to sleep and dreamt of things that were entirely inappropriate, but I didn't give a damn.

I woke late into the night, the cat sprawled out on my chest and upside down, the small fire pit holding a an equally small fire that illuminated the Winter Soldier. I placed the cat off to the side and sat up, drawing his attention.

"You know there is enough room for two on this thing," I grumbled, rubbing at my eyes.

"I'm not tired," he said gruffly, but I reached out with my mind and knew that he hadn't slept in two weeks straight.

"I don't care if you're tired of not. If you stay hunched over like that all the time your spine will stay that way," I grumbled back, crossing my arms over my chest.

"And you'd be uncomfortable with me lying next to you," he grumbled back, finally glancing back at me over his shoulder.

"But it would be warmer," I said on a sigh, letting my arms fall to my lap, "A cat can only do so much."

I heard him chuckle and he rose to his feet. I thought he was going to leave the room, but he surprised me when he plopped down on the cushions next to me and laid down with his back to me.

"Happy now?" he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes. Try and get some sleep. Lord knows how long you've been awake," I mumbled, lying back down and pressing my back to his and curling up with the cat in my arms.

I heard him sigh and felt him relax against me as sleep took hold once more and my eyes fluttered closed.

I woke to banging sound and I shot upright in an instant, sending my cat friend tumbling down my front and my lap. I looked around franticly and spotted the Winter Soldier staring out one of the windows to my right. I breathed out a sigh of relief and smoothed over the cat's ruffled fur, earning a loud purr.

"It's going to rain soon. We'll have to stay here one more day," the Winter Soldier practically growled, clearly not happy with the situation.

"We have a tarp, we can just hide under and walk through the rain no problem. I did it all the time when I was a kid," I said, lifting a corner of the tarp.

"No. I won't risk either of us getting sick," he snapped suddenly, making me flinch and really look at him.

Lightning flashed in the distance and every muscle in his body went rigid. It suddenly clicked. With all the electricity in the air it was reminding him of the memory wipes. I slowly stood and walked over to him, my muscles still a bit sore, but nothing too bad. I hesitantly reached out and when my hand came to rest on his shoulder he whipped around and seemed a bit startled.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, gently.

"I'm fine," he growled, looking back out the window.

Another flash of lightning lit up the sky and I felt every muscle in his shoulder beneath my hand became as hard as a rock.

"Does the lightning remind you of the memory wipes?" I asked, hoping he would turn and look me in the eyes.

All he did was nod, and it was so quick and small that I almost didn't notice.

"I'm sorry for what Hydra did to you. But the lightning won't hurt you," I whispered, relaxing every muscle in my body to show him that he was safe, that nothing was going to hurt him.

"I know that," he grumbled, tensing again when another flash of lightning danced across the sky.

I knew of only one thing to do in a situation like this, and that was to sing. But dare I sing to the Winter Soldier like a child who had a nightmare? Hell yes.

_ Can't believe you're here now_

_Handsome dream come true_

_The answer to a prayer now_

_I'm so glad to be with you_

_I had to wait to meet you_

_Hope you like your name_

_I get the funny feeling_

_Life will never be the same_

_Safe and sound_

_You're here with me now_

_Like I hoped you'd be_

_Safe and sound_

_You're here with me now_

_And that's all I'll ever need_

_The world's a scary place here_

_But it's going to be alright_

_I'll make sure the coast is clear_

_So you can just sleep tight_

_But if you're afraid of monsters_

_Like everybody else_

_I'll be right beside you_

_Closer than a shadow_

_Safe and sound_

_I'm here with you now_

_And you will always be_

_Safe and sound_

_I'm here with you now_

_And that's all you'll ever need_

_So close your eyes now_

_And stay here with me_

_I won't let anything hurt you_

_But I know you will be_

_Safe and sound_

_You're here with me now_

_And we will always be_

_Safe and sound_

_You're here with me now_

_And that's all we'll ever, all we'll ever need_

_You're all I'll ever need._

Once the song was over I turned away from him and went back to the cat who was mewing softly at me. I could feel the Winter Soldier's eyes on me, but I couldn't let him know that I was paying attention. I heard him move away from the window and he left the office, leaving me wondering if I did something that I really shouldn't have.

Several hours passed and I had done absolutely nothing. I just sat there in the same position and petted the cat, my stomach growling angrily at me. But I couldn't bring myself to eat anything. My mind kept wandering back to the Winter Soldier. Did he like my song? Did it offend him? Should I have sang to him? Should I have just kept my mouth shut? I sighed heavily and looked down at the cat.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" I asked the cat, who mewed back with a look that said I really fucked up.

"I wonder if he left me," I said absentmindedly, really not expecting an answer.

"I didn't leave you," his deep baritone echoed through the room.

I flinched but didn't look up at him, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. I brought you some food," he said, placing a bag from McDonalds, that clearly looked really heavy, down next to me and I looked up at him with a questioning glance.

"How the hell did you get McDonalds?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I walked in, ordered food, paid for it, then left," he answered with an arrogant smirk on his handsome face.

"Where did you get the money?" I asked.

"I found it," was all he said as he dug through the bag and pulled out a quarter pounder burger.

I sighed heavily and sifted through the bag. The damn man got one of everything on the menu. I sighed again and pulled out a McChicken and ate slowly. I saw him out of the corner of my eye when he reached into his coat pocket and produced four bottles of water and I gave him another look.

"These were handed to me," he grumbled back, frowning at me.

"By whom?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him again.

"A homeless shelter. They also gave me money for all this food when I told them I had someone I was looking after," he said, smirking like the arrogant turd he was.

I face-palmed and groaned loudly in annoyance. The cat mewed at me and pawed at my arm and I glanced down at him. I tore off pieces of my sandwich and fed them to the cat. I could feel the Winter Soldier's eyes on me.

"You two sure seem like good friends," he said softly.

"Animals and I have always gotten along. I used to have a dog when I was little, he was my best friend. We did everything together. But he was killed when he was trying to protect me," I said softly, the memories playing over again in my head.

"Who killed him?" the Winter Soldier asked.

"My father. He was a drunkard and abusive. He used to beat my mother and I, and I finally had enough," I said, scratching the cat behind the ears to comfort myself.

"What happened to him?" the Winter Soldier asked.

"I don't know," I stated in a clipped voice, telling him without words that I didn't want to talk about it.

We fell into silence and I just focused on the cat. I didn't know what to do with myself when he was around. I felt nervous, anxious, restless, as if I needed to be doing something. But what?


	10. Prove It

The rest of the rainy day passed in awkward silence. The Winter Soldier staring blankly out the window, me petting the cat. We were both outrageously tense, what for I have no clue. I was a telepath, but that didn't mean that I LOVED to be other people's minds. The mind can be a very dangerous place, and usually people always had something to hide. Buried beneath layer after layer of mental barriers that only the one who put them there, or a really strong telepath like muah, could tear them down. But the Winter Soldier was different. His mind had no walls, no locked doors to certain rooms. His mind was like a wide open field. The memories that were free felt like a car lot movie, the ones where you just pulled up and watched the movie. His other memories, the locked up and forgotten ones, were like land mines. Once wrong move in any direction and BAM! Sudden memory that'll send me out of his mind and cause both of us extreme physical harm. I've had enough physical pain occur in the last two weeks to last me a while lifetime. And besides, if he found out it was a powerful telepath, capable of controlling people, he'd most likely kill me with e grin on his handsome face.

By dinner time my stomach was growling angrily at me. Thankfully I hadn't eaten all the food in the McDonald's bag and I sifted through it. I pulled the hamburgers into my arms and came to my feet. He watched me warily and I gave him a warm smile.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, looking directly into his grey-blue eyes that had gained a semblance of human life since his escape from Hydra.

He nodded his head slightly and I gestured to the hamburgers in my arms. He took two hamburgers and I left him to eat in peace. I shared food with the cat, keeping my back to the Winter Soldier. I could hear him and eating and it made smile. Once I was done with my meal I played with the cat, giggling and laughing at it's funny expressions. I didn't see or hear the Winter Soldier, but I felt him when he came to sit down next to me. I could feel him watching me, but I just paid attention to the cat.

"Thank you, Ashley," the Winter Soldier said quietly, making me pause and turn to look at him.

That was the first time he used my name. I didn't even know that knew my name.

"For what?" I asked softly, slightly confused.

"For singing to me earlier today. You have lovely voice," he said, staring floor boards in front of us.

"You know, that's the first you've used my name," I said, smiling brightly.

I felt him tense beside me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I like it when you say my name. My friends don't really use it very often," I said, looking over at him.

"At least you have a name," he growled, running his right hand through his hair.

"You have a name. James Buchannan Barnes. You just have to use it," I said, watching his various facial expressions.

"I am not that man anymore," he grumbled, giving me a hard look.

"You may be the Sargent James Barnes from the 1940s, but you can make a new James Barnes. Every person changes, but it is up to you in which direction you choose to go," I said softly, hoping that I was being at least a little bit helpful.

He fell back into silence and I let out a soft sigh. I was tired, even though I did absolutely nothing all day long. After several long minutes I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. The bullet wound was still a bit tender, but it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle.

"I'm going to bed. When do you want to leave?" I asked, looking over at the Winter Soldier.

"At first light," he answered, not looking up at me.

I gave a slight nod and crawled over to my side of the makeshift bed and the cat followed me. I laid down, petting the cat as it curled up next to me, and let sleep take me.

I launched into and upright position after my mind alerted me to a danger nearby. I looked around the office space, still dark since the sun hadn't risen yet. I found the Winter Soldier dozing next to me, his arms crossed over his chest and a long knife clutched in his right hand. I froze when I heard something from outside of the warehouse. A feeling of dread filled me and I turned to the Winter Soldier.

"Wake up. Someone is outside. Wake up!" I hissed at him in a hushed tone.

He lurched awake and looked up at me curiously.

"Someone is outside. It doesn't feel right," I whispered, glancing at the window not far from where we were.

He gave a slight nod and silently came to his feel like the assassin he was. He slinked over to the window and slowly rose in the shadows to peer outside. As he looked out the window he let out a string of curses in Russian and suddenly bolted from the window over to me. I gasped when he suddenly hoisted me over his shoulder and took off for the stairs. I was still clutching the cat that I had been petting for comfort and it yowled in annoyance at being bounced around. He bounded down the stairs, taking three at a time, and I didn't say a word, didn't move, didn't even breathe. I watched as the office space that we had just vacated was blown to splinters. As the debris shot towards us I buried my face in his back and let out a soft scream of fear. I was suddenly pinned to the ground behind the crates and watched as the Winter Soldier covered my body in his as large chucks of the old warehouse started to collapse on top of us. I could hear the warehouse come crashing down and I screamed in fear. I was terrified. What if I never got to see my friends again? What if the Winter Soldier died? I didn't know what it was important for me that he lived, but I didn't want him to die. Or to watch him die for that matter. I clung to him, my arms around his neck and shoulders and I buried my face in his chest. I felt his right arm slip under my lower back and pull me closer as his metal one held off most of the weight from the collapsed warehouse. Slowly things began to settle and I just held the Winter Soldier as if my very life depended upon it.

As we waited I could hear someone rummaging through the rubble, and I trembled. At least half an hour passed and when the person who blew up the place left, and I felt the Winter Soldier begin to pull away.

"No, wait. Please," I whispered softly, clinging to him tightly.

"Stay here. I'll be back to get you. Don't leave this spot," he whispered back, his hot breath tickling my neck as it ghosted over my skin.

I slowly released him and he gently let me down on the ground, stroking the cat to remind me that he was there with me. I trembled violently as I watched the Winter Soldier climb up out of the rubble and into the fresh air. I held the cat to my chest and waited for the Winter Soldier to return. I heard some shuffling around, then flinched when several gunshots rang out in the air. Then there was nothing. Tears filled my eyes as panic enveloped me. I didn't want to be alone again. I didn't want to have to face an opponent I couldn't defeat. I had no training, no skills that could help me. I squeezed my eyes shut and focused on evening out my breathing. For a long time there was no movement and I feared the worst. I could hear someone finally starting to move around and they were drawing nearer and nearer to where I was hiding.

"Ashley, come on out," the Winter Soldier's deep voice said, his tone of voice sounding strained.

My eyes shot open and I scrambled up to him as fast as I could. I let the cat go once it reached the surface and it took off. The Winter Soldier hoisted me up and out of the rubble and I flung myself at him. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and he seemed shocked at first. It took him a few seconds for his body to finally move, and when it did his metal arm wrapped around me and held me close. I could feel my body trembling against his and I buried my face in his chest in embarrassment. Why was I so damn emotional? I've never reacted this way before? But no one was like the Winter Soldier, and I didn't know why I found him to be so important to me. I finally pulled away to look him over and his right arm and left thigh had wounds on them. I gasped and took his arm in my hands and gently pulled his clothes away from the wound so I could see it better.

"These need to be treated as soon as possible. But we have no supplies," I said, looking up at him then back at his wounds.

"We'll figure something out," he grumbled, "But right now we need to get away from here. It isn't safe."

I nodded and he took hold of my left hand in his metal one and led me away from the wreckage and towards the slums of the city. After several hours of walking and avoiding people as much as we could we happened upon an old abandoned house that was two stories tall and had nothing to prevent someone from entering it. The Winter Soldier scoped it out first, walking through the building to make sure that it was safe for the two of us and when he deemed it fine I went inside. I gathered up old tarps and dusty pillows and cushions and made a rather large seating area and forced the Winter Soldier to sit down. He grunted and grumbled, but did as I commanded. I tore several pieces from the sweater that I was wearing and laid them aside. I helped him out of his grungy coat and looked even more closely at his wounds.

"Did a bullet graze you twice?" I asked softly, using my saliva to wipe away the dirt around the wound with my thumbs.

"Yes," he answered gruffly.

"Why was shooting at you?" I asked, almost fearing the answer.

"Another Hydra assassin. They're looking for me. As is S.H.I.E.L.D, but I won't let any of them take me back to the god forsaken hell hole," he growled, making me flinch at the harshness of his voice.

"So that means that they are looking for me too," I mumbled, carefully bandaging his wounds with the strips of my sweater.

"Not if you turn yourself in. After what happened this morning I think it would be best, but I'm going to be selfish. You're still coming with me," he grumbled in a softer tone of voice.

But I still wasn't happy with the situation.

"Are you going after Hydra?" I asked, looking up at him to stare directly into his eyes.

"Hell yes," he practically snarled, glaring out towards the window as I finished my work.

"You're clearly having a hard time with it, so I'll help you," I stated, realizing that the only way for me to get back to my life and home, and friends was to get this over with as soon as possible.

"What could you do? You're just company for on the road, nothing more," he growled, grabbing the front of my sweater and pulling me towards him.

That really hurt. Was I really just feminine company to him? Was I that useless to him? But then again, he didn't know that I was a powerful telepath.

"I'm stronger than you think. I can do so much more than you," I growled right back, making his eyes go wide in surprise.

"Oh really? Explain yourself. What could you possibly do that I couldn't?" he snapped.

"I'm a telepath. I can read minds, control people, wipe minds of memory, and see what people have planned for the future," I snapped, no longer fearing the consequences.

I almost fucking died this morning, what else was there for me to do but get this shit over with and move on. The Winter Soldier was silent for a long while and just stared at me. I glared right back at him and he seemed to be contemplating if I was telling the truth or not.

"Prove it," he grumbled, an arrogant smirk on his handsome face.


	11. The Bath

I decided to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face with a great big ole mental punch. He flinched and scrambled backwards, shock clear on his face. I then linked our minds and made a connection strong enough that I could speak to him through my mind and it was my turn to smirk.

_Not so funny, now is it? What you just experienced was me landing a blow on your mind. Hurts doesn't it? _I asked arrogantly, giving him a mock glare.

"Are you in my head? How are you in my head?!" he nearly shouted.

I placed a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet as people walked by and I let out a soft sigh.

"I told you. I'm a telepath. I can do many things with the mind. Including speak into it. Now do you believe me?" I asked, pulling away from him slowly.

"What else can you do?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at me in suspicion.

"I can control a person once I find the controls in their mind. I can link minds together so that they can communicate without the person actually speaking aloud. I can replace or manipulate memories that are unlocked. I can tear down walls and locked doors within a mind to find out secrets. But even with all of these abilities, I prefer to stay in my own head. People always have something to hide," I said, lowering my gaze to the floor boards beneath me.

The Winter Soldier was silent for a long while and I finally got tired of just sitting there and I got up to look around the house. I found a couple of things that were of interest, but nothing more. I steadily made my way up to the second floor and found nothing but rotting wood on the floor. But I didn't want to be around the Winter Soldier if he was just going to gawk at me. I've had enough of people staring at me like I was some freak. I climbed up onto an old window seat and just stared out the dirty glass windows at the streets below, watching the people go by without a clue that I was there. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. I was tired, and just wanted to go home. I didn't hear, see, or even feel the Winter Soldier climb up to the second floor and stand in the door way, looking at me. I tightened my arms around my legs and let out another sigh. I always felt so left out, so different that I'd never fit in anywhere. I didn't hear the Winter Soldier, but I felt him when he sat down on the floor next to me.

"You haven't told many people that you're a telepath, have you?" he asked quietly, not looking up at me.

"Why would I? I've been chased out of towns, a victim of public beatings, and have had men try to do things to me that would land them in hell. People don't like me," I grumbled, turning away from him.

"I like you," he said, his deep voice sending shivers down my spine.

"What could you possibly like? I'm a nobody, I'm nothing special," I grumbled, looking down at him.

He looked up at me with the same arrogant smirk and I actually growled in annoyance.

"Well, you're feisty. You have a lovely voice when you sing. You put me first before yourself. You haven't run away from me in fear. You're gentle. You're kind to animals. And you're unique," he said, listing off all the things he thought was great about me.

"Unique is definitely right," I grumbled, letting out another long sigh.

The Winter Soldier came to his feet and I flinched when he gently moved me forward on the window seat. I was puzzled and opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing, but shut it when he sat down behind me and pulled me back against his chest, making me sit between his legs. His arms wrapped around my waist and I craned my neck to look back at him.

"What?" he asked, looking down at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Holding you. I can't do that?" he stated simply, smirking again.

I grew silent and looked back out the window, slowly relaxing against him as his heat seeped into my back. It was actually nice to be held like this. I hadn't felt this at peace and welcomed in a long time. I leaned back a bit more, resting my head against his metal shoulder and closed my eyes. The sun's warm rays helped me to drift into a light slumber as the Winter Soldier held me tight.

I woke with a jolt when I felt someone approaching the abandoned house that we were in and the Winter Soldier sat up with me.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at me carefully.

"Someone is coming," I whispered, looking out the window.

I didn't see anyone and it sent a chill down my spine. I grabbed the Winter Soldier's metal hand and dragged him from the house and into the somewhat vacant streets of Washington D.C. It was mid-afternoon, the sun still high in the sky, and I knew what we needed to do. I led the Winter Soldier to an older motel across the street from a branch of my bank and I let out a long sigh as I looked around.

"Look, we aren't going to get any closer to Hydra if we can't even get from city to city. We need money. Money that I can access in an instant. But once I do we have to move fast. Stay here, I'll be back for you. Don't kill anyone while I'm gone," I grumbled, explaining the situation and taking a step towards the bank.

But the Winter Soldier stopped me with a hand around my upper arm and I turned to look at him.

"If you betray me, I will hunt you down and kill you," he snarled, his blue-grey eyes holding that threat crystal clear.

"I won't," was all I said before I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and jogged over to the bank.

I blocked everyone's mind from seeing my face and state of dress, replacing it with a very ordinary looking appearance with a different name. Tony had no idea that I two separate accounts. One in the name that the Avengers knew me as, the other as my mother's maiden name, a name that I quickly abandoned, but I kept the money and account for emergencies, and this counted as an emergency.

"I need to access the savings account of Ashley Thompson," I said, writing down the account number and handing it to the lady behind the counter.

She pulled up the account and I gave her very specific instructions.

"I need everything in that account in cash. Half of it small bills, the other half big. And I need it fast," I told her, using my power of her mind to get her moving just a bit faster.

We ended up having to go over to the massive safe and change out bills and whatnot, but I finally had all the money we could possibly need. Over a hundred thousand dollars. I took an old duffel that the bank used to transfer the money, which was lined with anti-detection fibers in the material, and placed all the money in it and left the bank after wiping everyone's memory of my appearance. I jogged back over to the Winter Soldier, quickly taking his metal hand in mine and dragging him along behind me. He didn't speak, just watched me as I navigated the back streets, where there were no cameras until we came to a rather run down looking hotel on the outskirts. There were a few clothing stores nearby and I knew that we needed to blend in.

"We have to go shopping. Come with me," I said, tugging on the Winter Soldier as I led him towards a clothing store.

"Why?" he asked, his voice stating clearly that he wasn't happy to be going to such a place.

"Because we need to blend in. And I can only do such much to the human mind without permanent effects. The easier we blend, the less damage to everyone," I answered, entering the store and looking around.

I went to the men's section first, looking through a pile of jeans, then shirts, then jackets, then shoes. Minus the shoes, he had fucking combat boots. Those fuckers lasted a lifetime. I had a considerable pile going when I finally felt the Winter Soldier come to stand next to me after he had looked around on his own.

"I need you to try on these shirts and pants. I don't know your size," I said, holding out the clothes for him to take.

"I'm a 36 at the waist, and an extra-large in shirts," he said, looking at the clothes in my hands.

"Thank you," I grumbled, sorting through the pile and picking out the shirts and pants that were too small or too big.

Once his clothes were narrowed down I placed them in a store basket and went to the women's section. I grabbed several pairs of jeans in my size then moved on to the shirts. I also needed a few bras and underwear. I sighed and filled up the basket with the everyday clothes before heading over to the undergarments department. I tossed several packs of boxer-briefs into the basket for the Winter Soldier, then was about to grab just plain underwear for myself along with some sports bras, but when I looked down to put them in the basket it already had several pairs of rather sexy looking undergarments. I looked up at the Winter Soldier and he was grinning like a fool as he walked away. I blushed bright red and kept only one pair, tossing the others onto the racks and replacing them with plain underwear and sports bras. Once I had a new pair of boots and plenty of socks for the two of us I moved on to the toiletries. I grabbed men's and women's shampoos, then some universal conditioner. Some bars of soap and liquid body wash, and toothbrushes, deodorant, toothpaste, and two very different razors with shaving cream. Once I was sure I had everything that we could possibly need I went up the cash register and had the woman behind the counter ring everything up. Thankfully it was just under five hundred dollars for the whole thing and I paid the store. I then had the Winter Soldier carry any of the bags in his metal hand and arm while I juggled the duffel with all our money and the other bags. I led him into the hotel and went up to the front desk.

"Room for two please," I said, replacing my appearance and the Winter Soldier's in the man's mind with a less noticeable one.

"Ground floor, down the hall and to your left," the man said, handing me a key to the room after I paid for two nights.

I quickly ushered us into the room and then locked the door behind us. I dumped the supplies onto the large queen sized bed and closed the drapes in the window. I turned on several lamps and looked the room over.

"Alright, first thing's first. You. Bathtub. Now," I said, gesturing for the Winter Soldier to go take a bath.

"I don't remember how," was all he said, making me pause.

I looked up at him and he had a lost expression on his face.

"Didn't Hydra make you bathe?" I asked, my brow furrowing in confusion.

"No. They just sprayed me down with a hose," was all he said, shrugging his shoulders.

I let out a groan as I realized I'd have to teach him how to take a bath properly. My inner woman was screaming in delight that I'd get to see him in all his naked glory, but I couldn't relish it. I had a lot of work cut out for me. I spun the Winter Soldier around and pushed him into the bathroom and turned on the tub. I filled it with hot water and some of the bubble bath that was underneath the sink counter. Once it was all bubbly and would cover him once he was naked and in the tub, I turned to him and with a look of great determination I let out a deep sigh.

"Strip," I commanded, looking directly in his eyes.

He raised a brow, but smirked and did as I commanded. Taking his sweet time. Trying to make it seductive. But he winced when he tried to slip out of his pants due to the bullet wound. I bent and helped him out of the offending clothes then untied his boots so he wouldn't hurt himself any further. Once he was down to his boxers I walked behind him.

"Once you get out of your boxers get in the tub. Let me know when you're ready," I said quietly, standing with my back to him.

I heard him shuffling around, then him getting into the tub and I blushed at the thought of him being stark naked just a few feet from me. With a bright red blush on my cheeks I turned at his request that he was ready. I let out a long sigh and rolled up my sleeves. I went to retrieve the shampoo, conditioner, and bars of soap, and then grabbed a plastic cup to help me with washing his hair. He was sitting where I left him when I returned, playing with the bubbles in front of him. I placed a towel on the floor and knelt on it, placing the cleaning supplies next to me.

"I'm going to have to pour water on your hair to clean it, is that okay?" I asked, holding up the plastic cup for him to see.

He nodded and I dipped the cup into the bath water and gently tipped his head back before pouring the water over his hair. He shivered and I paused, but the tiny smile on his face let me know to keep going. I gently got his hair wet, using my fingers to spread out the strands. I poured some men's shampoo onto my hands and rubbed them together to make it slightly warmer before I rubbed it into his hair. He would groan softly when I massaged his scalp, his eyes closed and his lips parted. I rinsed out the shampoo in his hair, running my fingers through the tangles, making it easier for my hands to go through the strands. Once all the shampoo was rinsed out I applied some conditioner and while it set for a couple of minutes I grabbed a wash cloth and laid it on the edge of the tub. I rinsed out his hair of the conditioner and made sure that there were no more tangles. I dipped the wash cloth into the water and then rubbed a bar of soap on it to make it soapy and then took a deep breath. I slowly reached out and started to wash away the dirt and grime, and dried blood from his chest, shoulders and arms. I felt his eyes on me as I worked to get him clean again. He would wince every once in a while when I touched a bruise, but he didn't say anything. He leaned back for me so that I could wash his stomach and I felt my cheeks heat when his abdominal muscles clenched as my bare fingers accidently grazed his skin.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking away from him.

I felt his metal hand gently turn my chin, making me look at him, and when our eyes connected my heart almost stopped. His lips gently brushed against mine and my eyes slammed shut. His metal hand cupped my cheek and I leaned forward as he deepened the kiss. He growled when my nails gently scraped against his stomach and his other hand came to my waist. I had no idea how long we kissed, but I felt like I was on cloud nine.


	12. Who Knew?

After I got the Winter Soldier washed and dressed, I sent him to the main room so that I could take my own shower. I brought in a change of clothes, a simple outfit of jeans and a soft pink sweater. I showered quickly, taking care of my feminine needs and braided my hair so that it wouldn't get tangled any worse than it already was. Once I was dressed and ready to relax I left the bathroom and found the Winter Soldier sifting through all the things that I had gotten us. He was looking at his clothes, and some of the toiletries that were for him.

"Would you like to trim your beard?" I asked softly, my body not wanting to do anything else, but I had to at least offer it.

"Actually, I'd like to," he said, grinning up at me.

"Alright, into the bathroom again," I mumbled, picking up an electrical razor and a guide and followed him into the bathroom.

I gestured for him to sit on the toilet, setting the seat down so he wouldn't get any water on him, and then draped a towel over his chest and shoulders.

"This is an electrical razor. It makes a lot of noise, but it isn't going to hurt you," I said wearily, plugging in the device and placing the guard over the blades.

"Hydra used one similar to that one," he said quietly, looking up at him calmly.

I nodded and started it up, gently taking his chin in my hands and maneuvering his face as I went to work. He remained perfectly calm, his eyes closed and his muscles relaxed. I trimmed his beard down quite a bit so that he looked a tad bit more cleaned up. I eyed his hair, but thought better of it. I cleaned up the mess and was about to take away the towel covered in hair clippings when he stopped me with a hand on my wrist.

"Could you trim my hair too?" he asked softly, his blue-grey eyes hard to deny.

"Sure. I'd have to go get the scissors though," I said, smiling slightly.

I left with the electrical razor and returned with a pair of scissors and a comb that I found in the nightstand drawer. I stepped up to him, showing him the scissors before I went to comb through his hair.

"Do you want it just trimmed, or get a whole new style?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

"A new style. Keep it long though," he said, his voice at a near groan.

So he likes when I play with is hair. Noted. I trimmed up his bangs first, making them straight at and angle pointing towards his throat, then moved to the rest of his hair. I gave him a side part and trimmed more of the bangs so that it could be switched to either side. Then trimmed the back and touched up a few other areas that really didn't need to be changed. I kept his hair fairly long, long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail if he wanted, and stepped back to survey my handiwork.

"There you go," I said on a wear long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail if he wanted, and stepped back to survey my handiwork.

"There you go," I said on a weary sigh, setting the scissors and comb aside and stepping back so he could get up and look in the mirror.

He took a few minutes fiddling with it, then turned and came up to me.

"What do you think?" I asked, gesturing to the mirror.

"You're good at a lot of things," was all he said, right before he bent at the waist and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

I couldn't help but smile and ruffle up his hair as I left the bathroom. I left him to do his own thing as I moved all the bags off the bed and onto a table and let out another sigh.

"You're tired," the Winter Soldier whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You're awfully physical. You weren't like this when we were with Hydra," I grumbled, leaning back against his front.

"That's because you showed me trust. You told me something about yourself that you don't tell just everyone. I respect that, and it makes me like you even more," he murmured, his lips right next to my ear and making me shiver.

I smiled and turned around in his arms to hug him gently. I took in a deep breath and let it back out, letting my muscles relax.

"I'm going to get some sleep. The television is free for you to use. If you need me to show you how to use it let me know. But I need some serious sleep after everything that's happened today," I mumbled, pulling away and handing him the television remote.

He just chuckled and turned the television on and sat on the edge of the bed in front of the t.v. and I climbed under the covers. Sleep took me and I drifted into dreams of a certain soldier.

I woke sometime in the late evening, the television still running. I groaned softly and sat up, not even gaining the attention of the Winter Soldier as he watched an old rerun of the Andy Griffith Show. I sighed and looked over at the clock on the night stand. It was only seven in the evening. I picked up the phone and the phone book. I quickly ordered Chinese food, enough that we could store and take with us when we left.

"You haven't moved have you?" I grumbled as I tossed the phone and phone book aside.

"No. I never thought a television set could be so entertaining," he said absentmindedly, not even glancing over at me.

"If you stay there for too long you'll lose brain cells," I grumbled, getting up and stretching as I shuffled towards the windows.

I split the curtains a finger's width and peered outside.

"You've done this quite a bit, haven't you?" the Winter Soldier asked, finally tearing his gaze form the t.v.

"Most of my life. Only a year ago did I get a home, friends, a life. I was always running, and now I'm right back at it," I practically growled, not looking over at him.

I didn't blame him for taking me. I didn't blame him for all of this mess. None of it was his fault. When he said nothing I turned to look at him. He was staring at his hands, looking down towards the floor as his elbows rested on his knees.

"None of it was your fault, you know," I said softly, coming to kneel in front of him.

"Yes it is. If I had just left you to be taken care of by the paramedics that showed up you wouldn't be in this situation," he growled, refusing to look up at me.

"I also wouldn't be alive anymore. I would have died in the many attempts on my friends' lives. They take me everywhere with them. I have no training, no experience in fighting. I have experience in running, not standing my ground. For saving my life on many occasions I have yet to thank you," I said, taking his hands in mine.

He just frowned and stared down at my hands holding his. His gorgeous blue-grey eyes held me captive. They were filled with various emotions, the color darkening and lightening as he thought about what I had said. He finally looked down at me and I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, coming to my feet.

He nodded and I smiled a bit bigger.

"Good. Cause I got lots of food on its way and I can't eat it all," I giggled, ruffling his hair.

Not even two minutes later there was a knock on the door and we both tensed. I crept over to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was the food delivery guy. I motioned for the Winter Soldier to stay put and stay calm and I opened up the door. I paid the guy and took the food, closing and locking the door behind me. I handed a whole bag to the Winter Soldier and smiled down at him.

"Dig in," I said, opening up my own bag and taking out a box of fried rice and a pair of chop sticks.

He opened up the bag and sored through the boxes and sniffed at them before opening them up. I ate in silence, replenishing my need for energy. The Winter Soldier ate two or three boxes in the span of time it took me to eat one. I had always wondered if he was actually a super soldier since he was eating so much food, and was able to keep a solid metal arm without damaging his body. After all, he took on Captain America and was able to walk away without a major injury. He had to be genetically enhanced in order to survive the memory wipes that spanned over fifty some odd years. But just how enhanced he was would remain a mystery to me.

After we ate I grabbed a toothbrush and the toothpaste and went into the bathroom. I was busy brushing my teeth when the Winter Soldier walked in with the other toothbrush and watched me for a second before brushing his teeth. Once I was done I took a drink of water and smiled over at the Winter Soldier who was finishing up.

"I'm going back to bed. Do whatever you like," I said, patting his metal shoulder before leaving the bathroom.

I crawled back into bed and turned off the lamp on the night stand and nestled under the covers. I felt the bed dip behind me and I didn't turn to look at the Winter Soldier who must have gotten into bed. The other lamp went out and the television was shut off and I frowned. I figured that he'd stay awake. I turned to look over my shoulder at him, but froze when his metal arm slipped underneath my pillow and his real arm slipped over my waist. He pulled me back against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me, making me feel treasured and protected. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and my body relaxed.

I woke up feeling comfortable and warm, a feeling that I haven't felt in a long while. Being on the run wasn't something that was often comfortable. Especially if you're on the run with a genetically enhanced super soldier that used to be a brainwashed soviet assassin working for and organization called Hydra. Yeah it was a lot to deal with, but to a telepath like me it was nothing compared to the voices of people's minds that only I could hear. It was a lot, giving me headaches and making me grumpy. But the Winter Soldier's mind was silent, nothing came out of it. I had to go in to get something that resembled noise. It was nice to have silence every once in a while. I opened up my eyes and saw our hotel room in a faint light, it must be morning. I tried to move, but froze when I realized that I was wrapped in the arms of the Winter Soldier. His cheek was resting on top of my ear, his hair tickling my skin. His arms were wrapped so tightly around my upper body that I had actually curled up into a ball and he curled up behind me. I could feel every inch of his front against my back and ass. And he was a guy, and I guess he was susceptible to the 'morning wood', just like every other guy. But this was definitely not just any ordinary 'morning wood'. The man was huge. I blushed a bright shade of red when I realized just how huge. His hips were pressed against my butt, his groin right in the sweet spot. Since I had my legs tucked up against my stomach such a spot was open for assault. And he found it, in his sleep. I let out a sigh and shifted, my hips moving against his, and I blushed again when he let out a ragged groan. His hips bucked up against my butt, making him growl and his arms tighten around me.

I wasn't getting out of this anytime soon. So I just laid there, accepting that fact that he was cuddlier in his sleep. My mind wandered back to when I was giving him a bath last night, and the kiss he gave me. It was tentative at first, then deepened when I had leaned towards him. The memory of his soft and lush lips against mine had my cheeks darkening again. I carefully rolled over in his arms, curling up to his chest. He must have woken at my movement, for he pulled back a second then tightened his arms around me when I didn't move and had my eyes closed. I smiled into my hands folded neatly against his chest, and slipped back into a light sleep.


	13. The Name

I woke up feeling comfortable and warm, a feeling that I haven't felt in a long while. Being on the run wasn't something that was often comfortable. Especially if you're on the run with a genetically enhanced super soldier that used to be a brainwashed soviet assassin working for and organization called Hydra. Yeah it was a lot to deal with, but to a telepath like me it was nothing compared to the voices of people's minds that only I could hear. It was a lot, giving me headaches and making me grumpy. But the Winter Soldier's mind was silent, nothing came out of it. I had to go in to get something that resembled noise. It was nice to have silence every once in a while. I opened up my eyes and saw our hotel room in a faint light, it must be morning. I tried to move, but froze when I realized that I was wrapped in the arms of the Winter Soldier. His cheek was resting on top of my ear, his hair tickling my skin. His arms were wrapped so tightly around my upper body that I had actually curled up into a ball and he curled up behind me. I could feel every inch of his front against my back and ass. And he was a guy, and I guess he was susceptible to the 'morning wood', just like every other guy. But this was definitely not just any ordinary 'morning wood'. The man was huge. I blushed a bright shade of red when I realized just how huge. His hips were pressed against my butt, his groin right in the sweet spot. Since I had my legs tucked up against my stomach such a spot was open for assault. And he found it, in his sleep. I let out a sigh and shifted, my hips moving against his, and I blushed again when he let out a ragged groan. His hips bucked up against my butt, making him growl and his arms tighten around me.

I wasn't getting out of this anytime soon. So I just laid there, accepting that fact that he was cuddlier in his sleep. My mind wandered back to when I was giving him a bath last night, and the kiss he gave me. It was tentative at first, then deepened when I had leaned towards him. The memory of his soft and lush lips against mine had my cheeks darkening again. I carefully rolled over in his arms, curling up to his chest. He must have woken at my movement, for he pulled back a second then tightened his arms around me when I didn't move and had my eyes closed. I smiled into my hands folded neatly against his chest, and slipped back into a light sleep.

We both woke in the late afternoon, though the Winter Soldier was the first one up. He left to use the restroom and I unbraided my hair to comb through it and get rid of the tangles. We were going to leaving first thing in the morning so I needed to get our stuff packed up. I stayed in the clothes I was wearing for now, packing the extra clothes and supplies into the duffel bag, hiding the money underneath them. I tucked several twenty, fifty, and ten dollar bills into my back pockets and kept out the boots and socks for tomorrow. I got rid of our old dirty, blood stained clothes and then waited for the Winter Soldier to get out of the bathroom so that I could clean up that mess too. While I was waiting I ate a bit of the left-over food, though there wasn't much. Turns out the Winter Soldier needed at least three times as much food as I did since his body burned through the calories at an insane rate since he was genetically engineered. I set out some food for him and finished up mine while watching the news. Turns out the entire S.H.I.E.L.D was looking for the two of us. Luckily for me I knew where they were looking, and we weren't going to be anywhere near them. I had an acquaintance that owed me a favor several states to the West. High up in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. A perfect place to hide. We'd need a car to get there though. Luckily for us I knew just the place to get one. I was drawn out of my thoughts when the Winter Soldier exited the bathroom and looked at the television that was playing the news at a low volume.

"Breakfast is on the table. Eat up. We have work to do," I said, polishing off my breakfast and tossing the garbage into the trash can and then heading into the bathroom.

I left him to do his own thing while I used the facilities and then started cleaning up. I burned his hair clippings and sprayed them with water to keep the smell from getting too strong and to keep the fire alarm from going off. Then I hand washed the towel and cleaned out the tub and packed up the cleaning supplies to take with us. I brushed my teeth and then packed up our toothbrushes and toothpaste, shuffling around the room like a woman possessed. I could feel the Winter Soldier's eyes on me as I worked and I was thinking of what we were going to do. He needed to go by a name, not just soldier or hey you. But what would he like to be called? Once I had all of our things packed up I ran a hand through my long hair and let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking away from the television for a moment to glance at my face.

"You need to go by a name. I can't call you the Winter Soldier, or even soldier. And hey you isn't going to cut it either," I grumbled, squishing my cheeks between my hands in frustration.

"You can call me James. Since that was what you said my name was. But I don't think I should go by my last name," he said, turning off the television and looking up at me.

"You can use my last name. At least my mother's maiden name. I had to change it a while back," I said, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him.

"And what would that be?" he asked, his deep voice calm.

"Thompson. You'll be James Thompson. And you'll pose as my husband, since we'll have the same last name. We can't be brother and sister since we look nothing alike," I said, using my hands to emphasis what I was saying.

"I'm fine with that," he chuckled, wrapping his metal arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his chest.

"You're okay with public displays of affection on demand?" I asked, raising a brow questioningly.

"I was trained to do many things when I worked for Hydra. Seducing women was one of them. You're just a bonus," he said, smirking like the devil himself.

I shivered at his suggestive tone and his lips came crashing down on mine without warning. I gasped against them and his other arms wrapped around my lower back, pulling me onto his lap.

"The first time you were like this, in that crate back at the warehouse, I wanted to kiss you senseless. I've never felt like doing that to anyone before," he growled against my lips, his grip shifting to my hips.

"So that's why you wanted me to stay," I giggled, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"Not only that," he said, silencing me with another kiss before I could comment.

He nipped and licked at my lips and throat, making me gasp and moan, unconsciously grinding my hips against his groin. His passionate growls and groans had my blood boiling. I wanted more, but I knew that if we took this any further nothing good would come out of it. Not including the sex. The sex would definitely be good. Beyond good, probably mind shattering. I finally pulled away from him, gasping for air and climbed off his lap. He gave me a heated look and I blushed a bright shade of red.

"We need to find a car. Want to come with me?" I asked, pulling on my socks then the boots.

He nodded and pulled on his own boots, then tried to pull on his coat, but the bullet wound in his arm wouldn't let him. I pulled on my own coat and then helped him into his and then picked up the hotel key cards. I pulled out several hundred dollar bills and pocketed them and pulled a hat down on James head.

"Alright. You'll call me babe, and I'll call you honey. Got it?" I asked, fixing his hair so it didn't stick out in various directions from the edge of the hat.

"Sure thing, babe," he practically purred, pulling me into his arms again.

"We really need to get a car," I laughed, slipping out of his arms and taking hold of his metal hand and led him out of the hotel room.

"Fine," he grumbled, a smirk on his face as we left the hotel.

We walked the streets casually, like couple out for a late afternoon walk, and I kept his metal hand clasped in mine in my jacket pocket so that no one could see it. We walked side by side, him looking down at me every few seconds. I would look up at him every once in a while and smile, my heart rate jumping every time my eyes met his. No one noticed us, no one stopped us, no one said a word. The whole time I was scanning people's minds as we walked, replacing our images with ones that they wouldn't pay attention to. Using so much of my mind was taking up quite a bit of energy, but it had to be done. We finally made it to a rental car agency and we wandered the lot looking for the prefect car to take. I figured James would want a truck or an SUV, so I headed for those, but he stopped me when we walked by a 2014 Camaro. A black one too. I smiled and let him drag me over to the car, his eyes wide.

"I like this one," he said, staring at it like a kid in a candy store.

"They're nice. But I'd rather have an old Chevy Impala. The 1964 model is a nice one. The engine was amazing," I giggled, running a hand over the hood.

"I bet. Let see what else we can find," he said, leading me further into the car lot.

We finally agreed on a small Honda CRV, in a dark red color, and went into the office. I got the paperwork done, using my mother's maiden name for everything, and then paid the man at the counter for four weeks. Once I got the keys I smiled at James.

"I'm driving," I said, taking his hand and jogging out of the office space.

I hopped into the driver's seat and he got in on the passenger side and we drove back to the hotel. Once we were parked he hopped out and as I was unbuckling my seat belt he opened my door. I paused in my seat, frowning a bit in confusion. He's never done that for me before. I looked up at him and he had a neutral expression on his face.

"You didn't have to do that," I said, smiling slightly as I climbed out of the vehicle.

"I remembered doing it for all the ladies back in the forties. So I thought I'd do it for you too," he said softly, glancing away from me, as if he was embarrassed.

"Well, thank you. No one ever opens doors for me anymore. Except Steve, when he's paying attention. He's never been really good with the whole lady friend thing," I giggled, getting up on my tippie toes and kissing his cheek.

"I still can't remember being friends with him. Or being in the Howling Commandos. It makes me angry," he grumbled, scratching at his head over his hat.

"It'll come in time. You just have to be patient, and focus on the present. When I lost my memories after a concussion I just had to do stuff that I had done before in order to remember it. Maybe it's the same with you," I told him, patting his back affectionately, locking up the car once he shut the door.

"Perhaps," he grumbled.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm hungry after all that walking," I said, tugging into the hotel after me.

It was going to be a long night for me. I could already feel a migraine coming on which meant little or no sleep. But right now I had to focus on James. He needed my help more than anyone, and I wasn't someone who could say no.


	14. The Beginning

I was awake the entire night, having a migraine wasn't exactly a funfest. I laid on the bed and watched James sleep. He had a peaceful expression on his handsome face, one arm draped over my waist and the other under my head. His hair kept falling into his face and he would twitch in his sleep, knocking his hair back out of his face. I smiled every time he did twitch, the slight frown on his face absolutely adorable. I let out a soft sigh and curled up against him, clutching my head as my migraine grew worse. I let out a soft moan and then a whimper as pain lanced through my brain. James stirred and I kept my eyes clamped shut.

"Ashley?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"Just a migraine. I'm fine," I mumbled, cracking open an eye to glance up at him.

He left the bed and I heard him shuffling around the room, then I saw the light in the bathroom come on, sending a bullet of pain through me. I whimpered again and rolled over, back into the darkness of the room. I felt the bed dip and then James was gently rolling me onto my back.

"Here. Take these," he said softly, his voice so soft that it didn't hurt my head.

He helped me sit up and he held out a plastic cup of water and several pain pills that must have come from the med supplies that I had picked up earlier today. I downed the pills and water, grimacing in pain from my head. I handed him the cup of water and laid back down, groaning in the process. I felt him leave then he was back in the bed and pulling me into his arms again. Why he needed to hold onto me while he slept was beyond me, but it felt nice. After being alone for so long it was nice to have someone just want to hold me as I drifted to sleep. The pain medication quickly took hold and I slept peacefully in the arms of one of the deadliest assassins known to this world.

I woke long before James did, gathering out things and placing them in the car. Then going out and getting breakfast for the two of us since we ate the rest of the Chinese food last night. I didn't expect him to wake up before I got back, but when I entered the hotel room I could see him pacing in front of the window.

"You okay?" I asked, kicking the door shut behind me as I carried in our breakfast.

"Where the hell did you go?" he snapped suddenly, making me flinch and almost drop the coffee in my hands.

"I went to get breakfast. Calm down," I grumbled back, setting the coffee down on the nightstand and placing the bag of doughnuts beside it.

"I woke up this morning and you, and all of the things you got for us were gone. I thought you left me," he growled, looking away from me and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I told you I wouldn't betray you. Didn't you believe me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No," he answered honestly, looking away in shame.

"I can understand if you still don't trust me. But here is one thing you need to know. I never, ever, break my word. I am an honest person. If I say that I won't leave you, then I won't leave you. I came back because I have to drag your sexy ass all the way to Colorado since I have someone who can help us," I said, walking up to him and ruffling his hair playfully.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, staring down at me with puppy dog eyes.

"You're forgiven. Dig in. There's doughnuts and coffee. We have a long drive ahead of us today," I said, smiling up at him and in turn making him smile with me.

I cleaned up the hotel room as he ate, munching on a doughnut as I went, and when all of it was done I sat down to drink my coffee in peace.

"Are you feeling batter? You had a migraine last night and weren't sleeping well?" James said, eying me as I drank my coffee.

"Yeah. Thank you for getting me some pain killers," I said, smiling slightly.

He nodded and smiled back, stuffing the last of his doughnut into his mouth. I giggled and polished off my coffee, tossing the cup into the trash can. I waited for him to finish his coffee, his facial expressions as he drank it making me giggle. He was so adorable and charming when he wasn't pissed or focused on protecting me. Once he was done he put on his boots and then we walked out of the room hand in hand.

"You said we were going to Colorado, where exactly in Colorado?" he asked, opening the driver side door for me and then standing next to me as I buckled up.

"High up in the Rockies. It's about an hour north of Denver," I said, smiling and reaching for the door handle.

"Alright then. Let's get going," he said, smiling brightly and closing the door for me then jogging over to the passenger side and climbing in.

He buckled up into his seat as I pulled out of the parking lot and I steered us towards the highway. It was a three day and four night drive to Colorado, and I was going to be stuck in a vehicle with him the entire time. Let the headaches and uncontrollable blushing begin.


	15. Getting Closer In Unexpected Ways

**Author's Note! This chapter gets a little bit heated *wink wink*. Readers under the age of 18 are not advised to read this chapter. those of you who don't give a shit about age and just want to read it please continue one to get tot he good stuff! A huge thank you to everyone who posted reviews! You guys have motivated me to keep writing so keep at it and we'll have a continuing story. I hope you guys like it so far! Don't forget to leave me a review after this chapter to keep me motivated and give suggestions for the future chapters and I might just use them! Have fun!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days had passed smoothly, but on the third day I had to let James drive due to feeling sick. I must have gotten a cold. I was struggling to stay awake in the passenger seat, staring ahead of us with the map to the states in my lap. The car was silent and James had turned up the heat in order to keep me comfortable.

"We'll stop soon, Ashley. Just hang on a little longer," he said quietly, glancing over at me.

"I'm fine. Just keep going on this highway," I mumbled, rubbing at my eyes.

"You are not fine. Get some sleep. I'll wake you when I find a gas station," he grumbled, giving me a hard look.

"Alright," I mumbled, my eyes sliding closed and sleep took me.

I woke up to feeling myself being carried in cold air and I shivered. I could hear James' voice, but it sounded muffled. I tried to open my eyes, but I was too tired. The cold suddenly vanished and I was laid down on something hard. I tried to reach for James as he pulled away from me, and his hands brushed my hair back from my face.

"Stay still. You've got a really high fever," he whispered, the sound of a car door shutting after he spoke.

"Where are we?" I mumbled, my eyes cracking open to look up at him with teary eyes.

"We're in a camping lot. We're still in the car. Get some sleep," he said, pulling one of his jackets over me.

"What happened?" I asked, blinking up at him as he laid down next to me.

"You weren't responding to me when I stopped to fill up the tank. I picked up some medicine for you too," he said, reaching over and pulling a gas station bag from the front seat and placing it next to him.

He had picked up medicines for practically everything. I must have scared him shitless. I picked up a nighttime cold medicine and popped two pills into my mouth and swallowed them, wincing as my sore throat worked them down. He just watched me carefully, pulling the duffel bag up to his head and leaning onto it. I just stared up at him as the cold medicine started taking effect, making me yawn and curl up to him as I shivered form the cold feeling in my body. His arms wrapped around me and held me close, resting his chin on top of my head.

"You're warm," I mumbled, smiling against his chest.

"I'm glad you find me warm," he chuckled, rubbing his hands against my back.

"You're warm, but I'm still cold," I mumbled, my brain clearly not working the way it should be.

James pulled out another jacket and draped it over our legs that were entangled together. He then shrugged out of the jacket he was wearing and draped it over our torsos, creating a sort of blanket over us. I smiled and looked up at him.

"There we go. Get some sleep now," he said, frowning slightly at my condition.

"Yes sir," I mumbled as sleep took me once more.

I woke as the sun shone into the car windows, casting shadows on the folded down seats that James and I were lying on. He was already awake, staring down at me with heavy lidded eyes. I felt much better than last night and I curled up tighter against him, not wanting to get up. He chuckled when I buried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around him.

"Good morning. I tried to get up and get you some coffee, but you wouldn't let me go," he chuckled, running his hands through my hair playfully.

"That's cause you're my heater," I grumbled, smirking into his chest.

"Glad to know I'm of some use to you," he laughed, squeezing me gently.

I sighed and looked up at him, resting my chin against his chest.

"What?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Thank you. I haven't had someone taking care of me in a long time," I said softly, looking deep into his eyes with warmth and thankfulness.

"You're welcome. I was afraid I was going to lose you," he said somberly, cupping my face in his hands.

"I told you. I never ever break my word," I giggled, craning my neck and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

He deepened the kiss and his arms banded around my back, crushing me to him. His hands fisted in my jacket, tugging it from my shoulders. I shivered slightly and gasped against his mouth, arching my back against him. He rolled me onto my back and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me like a man starved for the attention. His lips gradually left my lips and nipped and licked their way down my throat, making me moan his name. His pleasured growls had my skin practically crawling in anticipation. His hands slowly traveled down my body, making me tremble at the sheer excitement that I was feeling. He lifted up the hem of my shirt and I gasped when he kissed the bare skin. Ever so slowly, so tantalizingly he kissed his way up my stomach, stopping at my bra. Which happened to be the lacy, sexy one that had matching panties that I was wearing that he had picked out at the clothing store. His blue-grey eyes went wide in surprise at my choice of undergarments, but then quickly darkened in intense lust. I trembled under his gaze, the feeling of being at the center of such focus incredibly daunting. He grazed one of his metal fingers against the lacy cup of my right breast, making me shiver and my pupils to dilate alarmingly. He bit down on the bit of bra in-between my breasts, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine and straight to my core. I trembled beneath him as he undid the front clasp in one swift movement and licked all the way up the valley between my breasts. I was panting and moaning his name by the time he was done licking that area, but when he pulled the lacy bra away from my breasts, revealing them to his hungry gaze, I cried out as the chilly air made my nipples harden instantly. His gaze never left my chest, and he slowly reached up and grazed a finger over the underside of one of the soft mounds. I clamped my hands over my mouth to muffle my cry of pure pleasure and he chuckled. I couldn't hold back the ragged cry that escaped my throat and lips when he took one of my breasts into his metal hand.

"So sensitive. I wonder what would happen if I tasted one," he murmured seductively, placing several kisses on my lips before pulling back to look down at my chest again.

I couldn't form words. All I could do was feel. I shuddered when he blew on one of my breasts, then flicked his tongue over the peak. I cried out when he sucked the nipple into his hot and wet mouth and I found my hands fisted in his hair. He groaned when I tugged on his hair when he gently bit my nipple. My hips started to grind against his shamelessly and his pleasured groans and growls told me just how much of an effect I had on him, just like he did on me. He suddenly spread his legs apart, in turn spreading mine and making room for his hips to grind against mine roughly.

"James, please!" I practically begged, thrusting my chest up at his mouth.

He switched breasts and I nearly cried from the amount of pleasure I was getting from this. One of my hands slid down his chest and stomach to cup the bulge in his jeans. He gasped, then groaned, then growled within a span of a second and I giggled, but cried out when he bit down on my nipple again. I gently squeezed his erection through his jeans and his hips started moving. They went at a slow and teasingly steady pace, rubbing against my firm grip. One of his hands that had been cupping a breast was now at my ass, slipping beneath my jeans and panties, roughly squeezing one of my butt cheeks. I gasped and my hips bucked upward and his hand pressed me there, keeping my hips from moving. His mouth released my breast and then his teeth scraped up my throat, sending spasms of pleasure through me like lightning. I squeezed his erection harder and my other hand slipped under his tee shirt to scrape my nails across his back. His hips began grinding in a harder, faster pace and I gasped every time that my hand was pushed against my aching core.

"Damn! If you don't let go I'm not going to be able to stop," he ground out, his breathing coming in pants.

"Who said I wanted you to," I countered, silencing him with a rough kiss.

One of his hands pulled mine from the front of his jeans and I actually frowned into our kiss, but I smirked when I felt him undoing his pants. He shoved my hand into the front and I giggled when my hand clasped his throbbing, incredibly hot erection. His whole body shuddered when I gently squeezed him a little bit harder and his arms almost collapsed from holding his weight off of me.

"Fuck! Harder!" he growled, nipping at my bottom lip then moving back down to my breast.

I squeezed him harder and shifted my hips when I felt one of his hands undoing the front of my jeans. I squeezed my thighs around his waist when I felt that hot hand slide under my panties and the pure, masculine, satisfied chuckle that rumbled through his chest when his fingers found my slick folds had me blushing scarlet. I gripped his erection roughly, pumping my hand from base to tip and he growled back at me right before he plunged two callused fingers into my core.

"Oh my god!" I whimpered, thrusting my hips upward.

"That's it, baby. Squeeze my fingers nice and tight," he growled, starting to pump his fingers in and out of my throbbing core.

We worked our hands on each other, me squeezing him to the point of pain, and him ramming his fingers into me at a relentless pace. After several rough and heated moments we came at the same time. We were both spent and panting. He laid down next to me, keeping an arm wrapped around my waist. I barely registered him pulling my bra back on and pulling down my sweater before pulling a jacket over us as I drifted into a deep and dreamless nap.


	16. Don't Kill Him Yet

I was driving while James slept in the back. Apparently he didn't sleep a wink while I was sick and now he was exhausted after our little rendezvous. He had gotten us quite a ways towards our destination and for that I was grateful, but I needed the time to think of an excuse to give to my acquaintance for bringing the Winter Soldier with me. After all, an assassin is kind of intimidating. But if I was there then there shouldn't be a problem. But I wondered how James would react to this acquaintance since he liked to hit on me and try to touch me in very inappropriate places at the wrong times. This was going to be interesting.

It was late evening when James finally woke up, his hair in disarray and sticking up all over his head, making me giggle. He looked around and once he saw the car moving he looked over at me with a frown.

"Where are we?" he asked groggily, climbing into the passenger seat and buckling up.

"We are ten miles out from Denver. So it'll be about another hour and a half till we get there. Did you sleep well?" I answered, glancing over at him.

"Yeah. How long have you been driving?" he asked, running his right hand through his hair and getting it into some sense of order.

"All day. I didn't want to disturb you. You needed the rest anyways," I said softly, passing a car on the highway that we were on.

"Thanks. So about last night…" he mumbled, looking away sheepishly.

"It was nice. But if you don't want it to happen again I can understand," I mumbled back, a slight blush coloring my cheeks.

"It's not that I don't want to do it again, I'm just afraid I'll end up hurting you. So let's just take it easy for now," he grumbled, his eyes finally landing on my face.

"Alright. I can take it easy," I said, smiling at him, but my smile faded when I thought about who we were going to be visiting, "So I got to warn you. The guy we're going to be visiting likes to make moves on me and try to touch me. I don't want you to freak out when he does it. I can handle it."

"What do you mean touch you?" James practically growled.

I grew silent, biting my bottom lip in nervousness. Was he getting possessive of me? Was he just being protective? Or was he jealous?

"Ashley, answer me," James said gruffly.

"He tries to do what you did last night," I answered in a rush, my cheeks turning scarlet.

The angry, deep, thunderous growl that came from the passenger side of the vehicle had me leaning away from it. I kept glancing over at him out of the corner of my eye and I saw that his hands were fisted in his lap and he was staring out the window. The amount of raw emotion that was radiating off of that side of the car had me trembling.

"How often does he try it?" the soft, emotionless voice that came from James sent shivers of fear down my spine.

I had never heard this kind of voice coming from him before. It was raw, primitive, and highly possessive. It made my most feminine parts tremble with excitement. Except we were taking it easy, which meant I couldn't calm them down the way I wanted to. So instead I shifted in my seat, drawing his attention, and I gulped at the intensity of his gaze.

"Whenever he gets the chance," I squeaked out, trying to make myself seem smaller in the driver's seat.

James fell into silence once more and the occasional growl or grunt from that side of the car had me flinching every time. I was afraid that he was going to just snap at me and that scared me more than anything. Just as we were driving out of Denver James turned to me and I glanced at him.

"I scare you, don't I?" he asked, his fierce frown somewhat intimidating.

"Only when you're mad," I mumbled, glancing away from him, then back at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just doesn't seem right from someone to do that to a person without their consent," he said gruffly, "Which means that I am also at fault for last night. It won't happen again."

My spirits sank to the bottom of the Mariana's Trench and my heart cracked a little.

"But you had my consent last night. That was part of my doing as well you know," I grumbled.

"It may have been. But I am the man, I am supposed to be a gentleman towards women, and last night I was nothing like that. I was just as bad as this acquaintance of yours," he growled, glaring at the road in front of us.

I was silent and could understand his view point, but I had to show him that I wanted him to touch me. I wanted him to be that way with me. That I enjoyed his company, his touch, his very being. But at the moment nothing that I could say would change his mind. I had to be patient, and so patient I would be.

After another hour of driving we finally arrived at a large log cabin deep in the mountains surrounded by forests, but the unusual thing about this cabin was the massive amount of dishes and satellite receivers were screwed into the roof. I parked the car off to the side of the cabin and James grabbed the duffel bag before I could reach it and then got out. He gave me a look that said to stay put, so I did, and he walked around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I hopped out and gave him a small smile, but he was focused on the cabin and the glare that was on his face was enough to send grown grizzly bears running. I gently took hold of his metal hand and led him towards the front door, careful to keep my movements slow so as not to set off the security system. Once we reached the front door a small metal key pad came out of a side panel and I pressed the twelve digit code to unlock the front door. Once we were inside I looked up at James and placed a hand on his chest to get his attention.

"Please don't kill him. We need him to help us find Hydra," I whispered once James looked into my eyes.

"Fine, but if he touches you I'm gunna break a few bones," he growled, his metal hand tightening around mine painfully.

"Ow, ow," I mumbled, trying to flex my fingers.

He instantly released my hand and shoved it in his jacket pocket and I let out a soft sigh. This was going to be a very long visit.

"Jarred! It's Ashley! Get your ass in here!" I shouted out through the cabin, not leaving the mud room since the security system was still armed.

"Ashley?! Hold on a sec!" Jarred shouted back, most likely from his tech room, his tenor voice echoing through the cabin.

Second later a tall, semi built but not as big as James, late twenties white man dashed into the living room in front of the mud room and skidded to a halt the second his eyes landed on James.

"Hi Jarred. This is James. We need your help," I said, drawing his attention back to me.

"He looks oddly familiar," Jarred said, inching closer to me.

"That's because he's the Winter Soldier," I grumbled, running a hand through my hair.

Jarred didn't say anything, instead he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me behind him while pulling out a pistol at the same time and pointing it at James' chest.

"No!" I shouted as James moved.

But I didn't see him until he had Jarred pinned to the floor with an arm twisted painfully behind his back and the pistol pointed at Jarred's head.

"If you ever tough her again I swear I will break your hands," James snarled, bending down so that he could look closely at Jarred.

"James, let him go. He was just trying to protect me from nothing," I snapped, tugging on his metal arm.

He stood, unloading and then dismantling the pistol before dropping it to the ground. Jarred got up slowly, eying James warily.

"Where the hell did you get your hands on the Winter Soldier?" Jarred asked, his eyes never leaving James.

"His name is James. And he found me. He's saved my life multiple times. Now I'm trying to help him," I grumbled back, folding my arms across my chest.

"Nicely done, Ashley. Nicely done," Jarred grumbled, giving James the stink eye, "What do you need my help for?"

"We're looking for the remains of Hydra. We need to know who is still involved and what their plans are," I said, glancing back at James.

"I see why you came to me now. Good choice. It's late, why don't we start in the morning when my arm isn't so sore. Take the guest room upstairs," Jarred grumbled, shuffling off towards his bed room.

"Thank you, Jarred. Get some sleep," I said quietly, feeling bad about the whole ordeal that had taken place.

"I don't like him," James whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"I know. But at least don't break anything yet. We need the information, and he's the only one who can get it for us without being detected," I grumbled, grabbing him by the front of his jacket and tugging him along behind me.

I led him into the guest room and then left to use the facilities, all the while James watched me. To be honest, I was kind of turned on by that threatening voice he used on Jarred. It was sexy and sent pleasure all the way through me like a strike of lightning. I wanted him to use it again, but right now I needed to make sure that he wouldn't kill our only chance of getting rid of Hydra.


	17. Bickering Boneheads and the First Target

James and I settled into the guest room, me lying on the bed and watching James pace the floor in front of the door. He was agitated, restless, nervous. I sighed heavily and he glanced over at me for an instant, then went back to glaring at the door as he paced by it.

"He's not going to come in here," I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest.

"I don't care. I won't leave an opening for him to take advantage of," James growled, not stopping in his relentless pacing.

"So what! You're here, he's across the house, leave it be! He's not going to come in here while I'm sleeping," I nearly shouted, getting up from the bed and storming over to James.

Before he could respond I tugged him to a stop and pulled his head down so that I could reach it. My lips brushed against his and I pulled away once the shocked expression on his handsome face faded.

"I've chosen you to be close to. Not him, not anyone else. So relax and get some sleep. We're going to need it," I grumbled, ruffling his hair playfully before I took a step away from him.

His hands found my waist and pulled me back to him. His lips came crashing down on mine and I gasped at his assertiveness. He was usually more gentle, more careful. But his aggressive, rough, frantic kiss turned me on more than I could have thought possible. But he said to take it easy, so I gently pushed against his chest, breaking the kiss and taking a step back.

"You said to take it easy. So I'm going to bed. Don't pace for too long," I mumbled, blushing slightly as I turned and climbed into bed.

I laid with my back to him, hoping that he would come to bed soon, and the many minutes that ticked by in silence chipped away at my vulnerable heart. After many tense and quiet minutes James finally slipped into bed after locking the door to the room. I couldn't help but smirk at his childish behavior, but I also found it charming. He was looking out for me, and that was more than anyone else had ever done. The instant he settled into bed I rolled over and curled up to him, closing my eyes and letting sleep take me.

I woke long before James and Jarred did, which meant that I would have plenty of time to make them both breakfast. It took me five minutes to slide out from James' strong grip while he slept and once I was free I set to work. Jarred always woke at seven in the morning, right on the dot, and I was already up at six. But I didn't expect James to be up shortly after six thirty. I was in the middle of making myself a protein shake for breakfast when he shuffled into the kitchen, hair in disarray and eyes barely open.

"Morning sleepy head. Want some coffee?" I said cheerily, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Please," he grumbled, slumping into a chair at the dining table.

I made him his coffee, with just one spoonful of creamer and two spoonful's of sugar and stirred it before setting it down in front of him.

"Breakfast will be ready in half an hour," I said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

His lips quirked upward into a smirk and I ruffled his hair playfully. I left him at the table to finish up making breakfast. I had waffles, pancakes, bacon, toast, French toast, oatmeal, orange juice, coffee, apple juice, and a fresh fruit salad made before seven o'clock and Jarred shuffled into the kitchen shortly after I placed everything on the table.

"Well good morning to you too, toots," Jarred mumbled huskily, ignoring James and reaching for me.

But the angry growl that echoed through the kitchen had Jarred flinching and scooting away from me to sit on the far end of the table.

"Good morning, Jarred. I made all your favorites," I said, placing a full plate in front of him along with his plain black coffee,

"And for you I made extra special stuff packed with protein since your metabolism is insanely high," I told James, sliding all the plates with protein infused food in front of him.

He ate them as soon as my hands left the plates and Jarred watched with a wary eye as he ate his breakfast. James could indeed seem a bit odd when he was eating that much food, but he needed it. I sat down between them, sipping at my protein shake. I wasn't much of a breakfast person, but I did need something to keep my immune system running smoothly. I could tell that Jarred didn't like James, and James didn't like Jarred. I drank the last of my protein shake, setting the cup aside and taking a piece of James' French toast, giggling when he gave me a mock glare. I just stuck my tongue out at him and could feel Jarred's eyes on me.

"So how long have you two been with each other?" Jarred asked, leaning towards me slightly.

"I honestly don't know. Couple of weeks, maybe a month," I answered, not really caring about the answer.

"You two seem awfully comfortable with each other for such a short span of time," Jarred grumbled, shoving food into his mouth.

"That's because I treat her like a gentleman should," James said gruffly, his metal hand fisting on the table top.

"Would you two stop it! I can choose who I want to be close to and who I do not for myself. You are acting like children and I will not tolerate it," I snapped, suddenly getting up from the table and taking several dirty dishes with me.

I heard James sigh heavily and then a chair being pushed back. I was busy furiously scrubbing at the dishes in the sink when I felt two strong arms wrap about my waist and I turned to see James looking like a scolded puppy.

"I'm sorry, Ashley. I just don't like the way he looks at you," James grumbled, looking away from me.

"I know. Just try to get along, for my sake. I'm tired of people always fighting. I'm tired of being the mediator that ends fights," I said on a sigh, pausing in my scrubbing.

"No promises, but if you stay by me I think I can behave," he murmured, his lips grazing my ear.

"Hey, Ashley! Can you bring me another cup of coffee please?" Jarred called out, his voice clearly not happy.

"Yeah, give me a minute to make it for you," I grumbled, walking back over to him and taking his mug and then returning to the kitchen.

James was leaning against the counter next to the coffee pot and I gave him a look that said to not touch anything. He just watched me as I made the coffee, stirring in the creamer and sugar and he frowned slightly. I ignored his frown and returned to Jarred and placed the cup in front of him. He thanked me gruffly and then shot James a nasty look.

"That's it. If you two bone heads need anything else you can just fucking do it yourself. I'll be in the library," I snapped, smacking Jarred on the back of his head and giving James a look that said to leave me alone when he took a step towards me.

I stormed from the room and locked myself in the library. I ignored James' soft pleas for me to come out, and just picked up several books and began reading.

It was late evening when I finally decided to leave the library. I pulled the door open and James came crashing in, landing on his back sprawled out on the floor. As if he had been sitting with his back to it and resting. He stared up at me and the biggest smile I had ever seen him wear was now on his handsome face. I couldn't help but smile back down at him and I knelt beside him as he sat up.

"I thought you were never going to come out," he said quietly, reaching up with his metal hand to stroke my cheek.

"I just needed to calm down. Being with two bickering men is kind of exhausting you know," I giggled, ruffling his hair.

He pulled me down on top of him, my breasts crushed against his chest and I had to brace my hands on either side of his shoulders to keep my weight off of him. His hands slid up my waist and I smiled knowingly. I bent my elbows and brushed my lips against his. Neither of us heard Jarred approach, and when he cleared his throat I screamed and jerked away from James.

"You two lover birds done eating face? I have some news about Hydra," Jarred snapped, his arms folded across his chest, his not as defined muscles clearly seen through his tight shirt.

I was the one to growl that time and I slugged Jarred in the shoulder, making him stumble backwards.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me! I could have seriously hurt you!" I snapped, already feeling the effects of my mind's instincts to lash out.

"You haven't previously, and you won't in the future. Chill out," Jarred growled, turning on his heel and heading to his lab.

"Ashley, what do you mean by that? How could you have hurt him when you were right next to me?" James asked, clearly curious.

"My mind, as a telepathic force, reaches out instinctively when threatened or startled. I have crippled people for several moments after a prank or a scare, but it has lasting damages. My best friend was no longer able to speak because she frightened me on Halloween. And ever since she has hated me, and turned my whole school against me. That's why I don't like being startled," I grumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed.

I hugged my arms around my torso and kept my gaze away from James. He probably was disgusted with me. Even though that kind of a reaction isn't my fault. I can't control it. I started to walk away, following Jarred, but James stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I have ever startled you. I didn't know it could have that kind of effect. I'll be more careful from now on," he whispered, leaning down and resting his forehead against mine.

I couldn't help but be over joyed that he didn't think of me as a freak. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, James. That's the nicest thing anyone has done for me," I whispered in his ear, squeezing him tight.

"You're welcome, Ashley," he murmured back, his arms sliding around my waist.

We pulled apart and headed for Jarred's lab, finding him with his arms crossed and spinning in his computer chair while waiting for us.

"You wanted to find out who was in Hydra. Well, the closest one is in North Dakota, a governor by the name of Daniel Shultz, has a wife and three daughters. Not a very good public record, but he is respected in the political world. He never leaves home without a posy of armed guards, and his family is also under their surveillance. Good luck getting to him," Jarred growled, tossing a file at me, which James caught effortlessly before it even touched me.

"Come on, Ashley, we've got work to do," James growled, glaring at Jarred.

"Thank you, Jarred. Keep us posted," I said, taking one of his extra cell phones that he had lying around.

"Whatever. Just don't let anything come tracing back to me, you hear!" he called out after us as we left the lab.

James and I were back in the car, with him driving since he insisted that he drive most of the way. I was in the passenger seat, mapping out the route we would take and the plans to get in and out of his home undetected. We only had one target, and if I could get close enough, I could rip the information for Hydra from his mind. But James doubted that he knew more than his previous handlers. And James didn't want me using my gift, he said that it would leave behind a clue that there were indeed telepaths. He told me on the beginnings of the drive that he had overheard the Hydra leaders searching for strong telepaths, to help keep their weapons and assets in check, but they had never found any that were capable to do it. I knew what James was afraid of. He was afraid that I would get captured and then used just like him. But I made a silent vow to myself, that if Hydra ever tried to take me or him again, I would use everything in my will power to make sure it didn't happen.


	18. A New Assassin, Return of An Old One

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep in the car until James shut the driver side door, making me lurch awake. We were parked in a gas station, the dawn's light just starting to rise over the trees to the east. I climbed out of the car and stretched my arms over my head and let out a long yawn. I reached into the car and grabbed the duffel bag full of money and clothes, hoping to change into something new and get a few snacks for the road. But as soon as I reached the door for the gas station a sense of dread filled me. I turned to look at James and he must have felt someone nearby as well. He suddenly leapt over the side of the car and ran for me. I didn't get to hear what he shouted at me, for the car suddenly exploded and I was thrown back against the side of the building from the sheer force. I wasn't too banged up, but I did black out for a second and my ears were ringing and my head was throbbing. James was lying on his stomach ten feet from me, several cuts and scrapes leaking crimson blood. I scrambled to my feet and stumbled over to him, only to hear him groan and his metal arm make some strange sounds before the plates drew together and his arm lifted him of the ground. I reached out to touch him, but his metal hand wrapped around my throat and made me fall backwards and become pinned beneath him. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, just like when he was at hydra and fear filled me. But I wouldn't let my telepathy take control. I had to be calm. This was James, the man I have come to enjoy spending time with. The only man that I let touch me in ways that I never would have dreamed of occurring.

"J-James, it's me. Ashley. Come back to me, please," I wheezed, shakily reaching up to him and placing a hand on his cheek.

The instant I touched him his eyes became clear and horror filled his features.

"Shit! Ashley! I'm so sorry," he gasped, scrambling away from me.

"It's alright. Shh, it's alright. Someone tried to blow you up with the car. It's alright," I stammered, pulling him into my arms and clinging to him for dear life.

"I scared you. I could see it in your eyes. You're afraid of me," he murmured, not moving his arms to embrace me.

"James, I will never be afraid of you. I was afraid for you. I was afraid that I had lost you," I whispered, tears filling my eyes.

His arms suddenly banded around me and we hugged for several long moments next to the boiling hot inferno that was once a gas pump and our rental car. Ever so slowly heavy footsteps echoed through the air and I trembled.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Winter Soldier and his pet. Glad to see you're still alive. I'm going to have fun getting rid of the two of you, especially the woman. I bet she screams nicely," a deep, sinister voice growled out as a shadowy figure emerged from the flames and smoke.

I clung to James and my eyes went wide. I didn't detect a mind, not a single thought. This wasn't human. Not entirely. James came to his feet and gently pushed me behind him.

"This is between you and me. Leave her out of it," James snarled, glaring at our new opponent.

"No, this is between you and Hydra. They send their regards by the way. They said that they hope you have a good death while I get to play with miss titties over there," the shadowy assassin chuckled, his body shifting as if he leaned to look at me over James' shoulder.

"Not while I'm still breathing," James growled, pulling out a knife and taking a stance, "Ashley, run into the store and don't come out until you know this bastard if dead."

I nodded and ran for the store, closing and locking the door behind me. I watched from the windows as James squared off with this new assailant and I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming in fear and worry. I watched as James reacted to his attackers first move, the grace and speed in which he pounced and sliced was incredible. I had fought him only once, and I wasn't even that good of a fighter, but these two clearly had experience under their belts. It looked as if they were even. No one had gained any higher ground in the battle. I don't know how long the fight lasted for, but I watched as James accumulated wound after wound from this fight. But he was gaining the upper hand. This assassin must not have been a super soldier like James. Yet it was part cyborg like him. Finally James managed to overpower this new assailant and he snapped his neck then crushed his skull with one punch of his metal fist. I didn't know this kind of James. This ruthless and cruel man who didn't carry a soul. I knew the gentle, playful, adorable James that kissed me like a man drinking his first drop of water after being in the desert. This wasn't my James, this was the Winter Soldier.

Once the lifeless body was tossed into the fire of the wrecked car, James or the Winter Soldier stormed over to the store and pounded on the glass. I shakily opened up the door and he stumbled in, collapsing in front of me. His body was riddled in gashes and harsh bruises. He looked horrible, and it was all because I couldn't control that damn cyborg's mind. But a machine isn't a human mind, it is incapable of actual thoughts. He quickly regained his feet after several moments of rest and then grabbed onto my upper arm and dragged me out of the store roughly. I didn't fight him, didn't say a word as we disappeared into the chilly late fall night.

We walked for hours, and when we finally made it to a town that was somewhat decent James guided me towards a hotel. I blocked everyone's mind that came within three blocks of us and got us a hotel room. And once inside James dragged me into the bathroom and started tearing my damaged and now bloody clothes off of my body. I gasped and backed away from him as he roughly bared my skin, skin that wasn't supposed to be bared at a time like this. But his intense gaze and wandering eyes so full of relief that I wasn't hurt stopped me from slapping him across the face. He seemed content to know that I wasn't hurt and he relaxed and collapsed against a wall, sliding down to the floor. I pulled a towel around my shoulders to cover myself up just slightly and then knelt next to him.

"James?" I asked softly, reaching out to touch him.

"Don't. You'll get blood on you," he mumbled, his eyes sliding closed.

"Blood be damned! You're fucking hurt and this is all because I couldn't control a machine! You're like this because I was useless to you!" I nearly shouted, tears filling my eyes and then falling down my cheeks.

James was silent, just listening to me cry. I dug through the duffel bag until I had the medical kit out and was dumping its contents all over the floor. I was hurriedly trying to find bandages, antiseptic cream, and ace wraps that I didn't hear him calling out my name.

"Ashley! Stop!" James shouted, grabbing me by the shoulders and forcing me to look up at him through bleary eyes.

I couldn't speak, he just looked at me with such adoration and amusement that I couldn't form a fucking thought in my head. Instead of speaking he pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his chest, letting out all the emotions that I had kept bottled up for years. I didn't want to lose him, he knew more about me than anyone of the Avengers, and they all lived with me. This man saved my life again, and was now hurt because of it. I pulled away slowly, staring down at all his wounds and my eyes filled with tears once more.

"Let me get these patched up then get you into bed," I mumbled, angrily wiping away the salty liquid that tried to fall down my cheeks and embarrass me.

"Yeah," was all James said before he dozed off right there on the bathroom floor, bleeding from dozens of cuts and gashes.


	19. The Aftermath

I don't know how I managed to get James into the hotel bed, but when I did I was exhausted. I made sure all the windows and the door was locked before I slid into a chair at the small table in the corner and rested my elbows against it. My head fell into my hands and I let out a sigh. If he stayed resting for the night then his wounds should be healed by morning. He was like Steve, being a super soldier and all. I folded my arms on the table and rested my head on them, watching James sleep peacefully. Already I could tell that his bruises weren't as bad as an hour ago. I slowly faded into a much needed sleep, but every once in a while my mind would reach out to his just to make sure that he was still with me.

I woke some time later to feeling someone brushing their fingers over my cheeks. My eyes fluttered open and James smirked down at me. The sun had yet to rise and I rubbed at my eyes.

"There she is. Come to bed," he whispered, gently pulling me to my feet.

"But you're hurt," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair.

"Not anymore. Thanks to you I'm all healed up," he murmured, picking me up bridal style and carrying me to bed.

He laid me down on the bed and slid in next to me, draping half of his body over mine. He kept himself propped up on his elbows above me and just ran his fingers through my hair, making me sigh in content. Ever so slowly he leaned down and molded his lips to mine. I gasped and arched my back, thrusting my breasts against his chest and making him growl. I hadn't changed into any clothes and I was still completely naked, making my cheeks flush bright red. His hands found my waist and I shivered at the cold temperature of his metal hand, but then moaned when it brought me pleasure. My arms slid around his neck and he bent to nibble on my throat. The gentle scrape of his teeth had me trembling beneath him and thrusting my hips up against his.

"Damn you're so soft. So warm, so damn delicious!" he growled, licking the column of my throat seductively.

"Please," I whimpered, my hands fisting in his hair.

"If your skin is this tasty, I wonder what you'll really taste like," he murmured nipping my collarbone.

I shivered as he quickly made his way down my body and his big hands were suddenly spreading my legs apart, making me squeal and try to squeeze them shut. But James tsked at me and I blushed under his intense gaze. He blew gently on my folds, making me gasp and writhe beneath him. His mouth suddenly crashed down on my folds, his tongue entering me in one swift and powerful thrust, and I let out a wail of pure pleasure that had him chuckling. His tongue felt like rock hard velvet, and it was so hot and wet that he had my thighs trembling from the sheer force of the pleasure. I was panting and moaning his name as I could feel my orgasm building up in my lower abdomen. I wanted to touch him, but he was so far out of reach. I gasped and my hips bucked when he suddenly thrust three fingers into me and began teasing my clit. I wanted to scream from the pleasure, but I clamped a hand over my mouth and moved my hips to get myself off faster. He suddenly sucked on my clit and then began pounding his fingers into me. I came within seconds, my thighs wrapping around his shoulders and my hands fisting in the bed covers. I let out a lout and pleasured groan as I came, my whole body going rigid and then suddenly relaxing. I was gasping for air as I recovered and James laid down beside me.

"Consider that a thank you for taking care of me," he murmured, planting a hot kiss on my lips.

I couldn't speak, not after that orgasm, so I just laid there and stared up at him with a silly grin on my face. But then again, what I needed to say didn't have to be spoken. It could be conveyed with actions. My hand slid down his chest and stomach until it slipped under his jeans and gripped his already throbbing erection tightly.

"Ashley, you don't have to," he groaned, falling onto his back once I squeezed him a bit harder.

I climbed up and over his legs, sitting on his shins when he tried to get up, keeping him exactly where I wanted him. I didn't speak as I unzipped his jeans and then tugged them down to his knees, baring him in all his naked glory. I giggled when his erection bobbed in excitement and I blew on the tip lightly, smirking when I watched him shiver. I licked the tip, savoring the salty taste. And without warning I swallowed him down to the base. My jaw was stretched to the max and I had to breathe through my nose since he was partially down my throat. He had to be at least a foot long, and as wide around as my wrist. Taking a deep breath I eased him out, his moans and groans echoing in my head. His hands were fisted in the covers, his hips twitching as I eased him out of my throat and mouth. I licked him from base to tip and stroked a finger over his balls, making him actually whine and give me a look that begged me to finish him before he died of a heart attack. I smirked and this time slowly eased him into my mouth and down my throat. I worked my muscles around him, and the instant I cupped his balls he thrust the rest of his cock into my mouth as he came from a very powerful orgasm. For several long moments he was rigid but then he relaxed and I pulled my mouth off of him. I tugged his boxers and pants back over him and left the fly open and laid down next to him. He was panting and practically gasping for air and his eyes were closed.

"Holy hell," was all he could manage to say, which meant that he surely enjoyed our little escapade.

"You're welcome. Get some sleep. We need it," I murmured, rolling onto my side, my back to him.

I let sleep take me and just before the darkness consumed me I felt him curl up to me and drape his metal arm over my body and pull me close.

I woke after James, seeing as how he went out a bought coffee and breakfast for the two of us and then dragged me out of bed. I got a shower and dressed in jeans and another sweater and brushed out my hair. James got me a fresh cup of coffee and an egg sandwich for breakfast and tried to cheer me up. I was grumbling the whole time that I drank my coffee, feeling tired and worn out emotionally. I needed a bath, a long soak in some hot water, and more sleep, but James felt it necessary to keep moving. So I begrudgingly followed him around town, buying a second cup of coffee as we searched for a car. And finally after three hours of walking found a dealership that rented a car out to us and we drove off towards North Dakota. I of course ended up falling asleep in the car again, not that I minded, and this time James left me be.

We stopped at several gas stations and we made quite a bit of progress, as in we were almost there. We only had three more miles to go and I knew that if we got too close we had a chance to blow our cover and take out the governor. James had agreed with my reasoning and we stopped at a run-down motel just a mile out from our target. I went out and got food, scoping out our playing field and finding it a bit harder than we had anticipated. Hydra soldiers were all over the place. If we didn't play our cards right then we'd never get this done. I went back to James and shared the news.

"Shit," he growled, his hands fisting at his sides and pacing the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Hydra would be so paranoid," I mumbled, sinking down on the bed and letting my head hang.

"It's not your fault," he said on a sigh, sitting down next to me.

"But I'm useless. I can't even stop an assassin from attacking us," I mumbled, my hands fisting in my lap.

James was silent and just watched me. I turned away from him in embarrassment and tried to blink away the tears that were building up in my eyes.

"I don't blame you. I could never blame you," James whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back against his chest.

"I know. But I should have been able to do something besides watch you get hurt," I grumbled, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Don't do that to yourself. You were my first warning. The second I saw you freeze by the door and then turn to look at my with such fearful eyes I knew someone was nearby that had you nervous. You gave me enough warning to get away from the car. You saved my life," James murmured, holding me tight.

"Really?" I asked, turning in his arms to look him in the eyes.

"Really. You are more useful than you realize," Jams chuckled, resting his forehead against mine.

"Thank you, James," I whispered, right before I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

His hands splayed across my back and pulled me closer, making me become practically molded to him like a second skin. We kissed for several long minutes, and they were sweet and tender, like those of a pair of lovers. I could feel my heart melting in his arms. I was falling for him, and there was no way to stop it.

After eating our dinner James went into the bathroom and took a shower, all by himself, and I took out maps and blueprints that were in the file that Jarred gave us. If we were going to get this done, we'd have to be stealthy. The only sure option we had was to snipe him as he was leaving the house. And luckily for us, James was a skilled sniper. There was a tall building about a mile away that would be perfect for the job. I had seen his skill with a sniper in his mind, and I knew that he could make the shot. And without error. I was drawing out the angles and the ground routes, memorizing all the paths and escape routes when James came out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following him. I glanced up at him and he gave me a smile, but it faded when I looked back down at the plan in front of me.

"You've been awfully busy," he said, his deep voice stern and hard like his muscles.

"Yes I have. I've mapped out all possible escape routes, the angles of three various shots, and which floors and rooms would be the best for the take down. Look it over and let me know what you think. It's my turn for a shower," I said, smiling up at him and placing a kiss on his cheek before I entered the bathroom.


	20. A New Experience

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER GETS HEATED! NO ONE BELOW THE AGE OF 18 READ THIS CHAPTER!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't know how I managed to get James into the hotel bed, but when I did I was exhausted. I made sure all the windows and the door was locked before I slid into a chair at the small table in the corner and rested my elbows against it. My head fell into my hands and I let out a sigh. If he stayed resting for the night then his wounds should be healed by morning. He was like Steve, being a super soldier and all. I folded my arms on the table and rested my head on them, watching James sleep peacefully. Already I could tell that his bruises weren't as bad as an hour ago. I slowly faded into a much needed sleep, but every once in a while my mind would reach out to his just to make sure that he was still with me.

I woke some time later to feeling someone brushing their fingers over my cheeks. My eyes fluttered open and James smirked down at me. The sun had yet to rise and I rubbed at my eyes.

"There she is. Come to bed," he whispered, gently pulling me to my feet.

"But you're hurt," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair.

"Not anymore. Thanks to you I'm all healed up," he murmured, picking me up bridal style and carrying me to bed.

He laid me down on the bed and slid in next to me, draping half of his body over mine. He kept himself propped up on his elbows above me and just ran his fingers through my hair, making me sigh in content. Ever so slowly he leaned down and molded his lips to mine. I gasped and arched my back, thrusting my breasts against his chest and making him growl. I hadn't changed into any clothes and I was still completely naked, making my cheeks flush bright red. His hands found my waist and I shivered at the cold temperature of his metal hand, but then moaned when it brought me pleasure. My arms slid around his neck and he bent to nibble on my throat. The gentle scrape of his teeth had me trembling beneath him and thrusting my hips up against his.

"Damn you're so soft. So warm, so damn delicious!" he growled, licking the column of my throat seductively.

"Please," I whimpered, my hands fisting in his hair.

"If your skin is this tasty, I wonder what you'll really taste like," he murmured nipping my collarbone.

I shivered as he quickly made his way down my body and his big hands were suddenly spreading my legs apart, making me squeal and try to squeeze them shut. But James tsked at me and I blushed under his intense gaze. He blew gently on my folds, making me gasp and writhe beneath him. His mouth suddenly crashed down on my folds, his tongue entering me in one swift and powerful thrust, and I let out a wail of pure pleasure that had him chuckling. His tongue felt like rock hard velvet, and it was so hot and wet that he had my thighs trembling from the sheer force of the pleasure. I was panting and moaning his name as I could feel my orgasm building up in my lower abdomen. I wanted to touch him, but he was so far out of reach. I gasped and my hips bucked when he suddenly thrust three fingers into me and began teasing my clit. I wanted to scream from the pleasure, but I clamped a hand over my mouth and moved my hips to get myself off faster. He suddenly sucked on my clit and then began pounding his fingers into me. I came within seconds, my thighs wrapping around his shoulders and my hands fisting in the bed covers. I let out a lout and pleasured groan as I came, my whole body going rigid and then suddenly relaxing. I was gasping for air as I recovered and James laid down beside me.

"Consider that a thank you for taking care of me," he murmured, planting a hot kiss on my lips.

I couldn't speak, not after that orgasm, so I just laid there and stared up at him with a silly grin on my face. But then again, what I needed to say didn't have to be spoken. It could be conveyed with actions. My hand slid down his chest and stomach until it slipped under his jeans and gripped his already throbbing erection tightly.

"Ashley, you don't have to," he groaned, falling onto his back once I squeezed him a bit harder.

I climbed up and over his legs, sitting on his shins when he tried to get up, keeping him exactly where I wanted him. I didn't speak as I unzipped his jeans and then tugged them down to his knees, baring him in all his naked glory. I giggled when his erection bobbed in excitement and I blew on the tip lightly, smirking when I watched him shiver. I licked the tip, savoring the salty taste. And without warning I swallowed him down to the base. My jaw was stretched to the max and I had to breathe through my nose since he was partially down my throat. He had to be at least a foot long, and as wide around as my wrist. Taking a deep breath I eased him out, his moans and groans echoing in my head. His hands were fisted in the covers, his hips twitching as I eased him out of my throat and mouth. I licked him from base to tip and stroked a finger over his balls, making him actually whine and give me a look that begged me to finish him before he died of a heart attack. I smirked and this time slowly eased him into my mouth and down my throat. I worked my muscles around him, and the instant I cupped his balls he thrust the rest of his cock into my mouth as he came from a very powerful orgasm. For several long moments he was rigid but then he relaxed and I pulled my mouth off of him. I tugged his boxers and pants back over him and left the fly open and laid down next to him. He was panting and practically gasping for air and his eyes were closed.

"Holy hell," was all he could manage to say, which meant that he surely enjoyed our little escapade.

"You're welcome. Get some sleep. We need it," I murmured, rolling onto my side, my back to him.

I let sleep take me and just before the darkness consumed me I felt him curl up to me and drape his metal arm over my body and pull me close.

I woke after James, seeing as how he went out a bought coffee and breakfast for the two of us and then dragged me out of bed. I got a shower and dressed in jeans and another sweater and brushed out my hair. James got me a fresh cup of coffee and an egg sandwich for breakfast and tried to cheer me up. I was grumbling the whole time that I drank my coffee, feeling tired and worn out emotionally. I needed a bath, a long soak in some hot water, and more sleep, but James felt it necessary to keep moving. So I begrudgingly followed him around town, buying a second cup of coffee as we searched for a car. And finally after three hours of walking found a dealership that rented a car out to us and we drove off towards North Dakota. I of course ended up falling asleep in the car again, not that I minded, and this time James left me be.

We stopped at several gas stations and we made quite a bit of progress, as in we were almost there. We only had three more miles to go and I knew that if we got too close we had a chance to blow our cover and take out the governor. James had agreed with my reasoning and we stopped at a run-down motel just a mile out from our target. I went out and got food, scoping out our playing field and finding it a bit harder than we had anticipated. Hydra soldiers were all over the place. If we didn't play our cards right then we'd never get this done. I went back to James and shared the news.

"Shit," he growled, his hands fisting at his sides and pacing the room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Hydra would be so paranoid," I mumbled, sinking down on the bed and letting my head hang.

"It's not your fault," he said on a sigh, sitting down next to me.

"But I'm useless. I can't even stop an assassin from attacking us," I mumbled, my hands fisting in my lap.

James was silent and just watched me. I turned away from him in embarrassment and tried to blink away the tears that were building up in my eyes.

"I don't blame you. I could never blame you," James whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back against his chest.

"I know. But I should have been able to do something besides watch you get hurt," I grumbled, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Don't do that to yourself. You were my first warning. The second I saw you freeze by the door and then turn to look at my with such fearful eyes I knew someone was nearby that had you nervous. You gave me enough warning to get away from the car. You saved my life," James murmured, holding me tight.

"Really?" I asked, turning in his arms to look him in the eyes.

"Really. You are more useful than you realize," Jams chuckled, resting his forehead against mine.

"Thank you, James," I whispered, right before I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

His hands splayed across my back and pulled me closer, making me become practically molded to him like a second skin. We kissed for several long minutes, and they were sweet and tender, like those of a pair of lovers. I could feel my heart melting in his arms. I was falling for him, and there was no way to stop it.

After eating our dinner James went into the bathroom and took a shower, all by himself, and I took out maps and blueprints that were in the file that Jarred gave us. If we were going to get this done, we'd have to be stealthy. The only sure option we had was to snipe him as he was leaving the house. And luckily for us, James was a skilled sniper. There was a tall building about a mile away that would be perfect for the job. I had seen his skill with a sniper in his mind, and I knew that he could make the shot. And without error. I was drawing out the angles and the ground routes, memorizing all the paths and escape routes when James came out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following him. I glanced up at him and he gave me a smile, but it faded when I looked back down at the plan in front of me.

"You've been awfully busy," he said, his deep voice stern and hard like his muscles.

"Yes I have. I've mapped out all possible escape routes, the angles of three various shots, and which floors and rooms would be the best for the take down. Look it over and let me know what you think. It's my turn for a shower," I said, smiling up at him and placing a kiss on his cheek before I entered the bathroom.

I felt his eyes on me as I sauntered away and I felt myself smirk at his lingering stare. I showered nice and slow, letting my muscles relax under the hot spray of the water. I washed away the sweat and dirt from our last few days, I even shaved and trimmed my hair, giving me a little bit of a new look. Hopefully no one would recognize me. I changed into a fresh set of clothes and brushed my teeth, then blow dried my hair and let my hair hang loose, seeing as how I was developing another head ache. I stepped out of the bathroom and James was sitting on the bed, staring out the window. I stepped up to him and he turned to look at me and he frowned when his eyes raked over my hair.

"What did you do to your hair?" he asked, reaching up and taking a handful and running his fingers through it.

"I cut it. I figured a little change in my appearance might help us get a bit farther in taking down Hydra," I said, blushing at his intense stare and I glanced away for him.

"I like what you've done with it, but you didn't have to. I liked it that way it was," he chuckled, gently pulling me onto his lap, making my blush an even brighter shade of red.

"Really? Steve always said that it was too long. That it got in the way too much," I said, clutching my hair as it hung over my shoulder.

"I love your hair. It's soft and the color is amazing. I've never seen anything like it. I love to run my hands through it," James murmured, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you. No one has ever said that they liked my hair," I giggled, hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome. Next time, just leave it," James laughed, actually laughed, rocking back and forth as he squeezed me tighter.

I stayed silent, just smiling in his arms and looking out the window with him. He rested his head against mine and I felt myself relax completely. But he was still tense. Perhaps a bit too tense.

"James?" I called out softly.

"Yes?" he whispered, tilting his head off to the side to look at me.

"Have you ever had a massage?" I asked, looking up at him with mischievous eyes.

"No. Why do you ask?" James said, frowning slightly.

"Well, you're about to get one. Lay down on your stomach with your arms up on the pillows," I commanded, getting up from his lap.

He did as I commanded, a confused frown on his handsome face as I went over to the duffel with our clothes and pulled out a bottle of lotion that I found at a store while I went to get food. It was muscle relaxing lotion that I had already started using. I climbed up onto the bed beside him and tugged his jeans a little past his hips, making him smirk like the devil.

"Behave. I'm just going to work the knots out of you. You've been really tense the last few days," I giggled, pumping some of the lotion onto my hands and rubbing them together to make sure it was nice and warm before it touched his skin.

"Whatever you say. If you want my out of my pants all you had to do was ask," he chuckled, making me gape at his audacious remark.

I smacked his butt playfully and he laughed at me.

"Now hold still. This might take a while," I murmured, focusing on the task at hand.

I slowly and steadily ran my hands up and down his back, working in the heating then cooling lotion, smiling slightly at his groans of relief. I leaned over him slightly as I began to work the knots out, one at a time. His lower back was first, just above his hips and along the spine. Then up his spine and splaying out across the middle of his back, smoothing out the tense and tight muscles. Then back up his spine and over his rib cage, tracing small circles so that the smaller muscle groups would relax between the ribs. The up the rest of his spine and neck, stopping just before the base of his skull. Then across those broad shoulders, well one shoulder. The other was made of metal and I couldn't exactly massage that. His groans and sighs were making me happy. I was glad to know that what I was doing was helping him to relax, to be comfortable. I massaged up his right arm, then went back to his shoulder then up his neck and I worked out the kinks from the heavier left side that clearly put a strain on his body. His eyes were closed and every once in a while he'd groan into the pillows.

"Do you want me to do the rest of you?" I asked softly, bending so that he didn't have to move.

"Yeah," he moaned, cracking one eye open to peek at me beneath long lashes.

"I have to take off your pants then. Is that okay?" I asked, running a hand through his hair when it fell into his face.

He nodded and I giggled. He was clearly enjoying this. I moved down to his legs and slid my hands under his hips to reach the fly of his jeans. And what my hands found didn't surprise me. He was very aroused. Like fuck-me-now aroused. I undid the button on his jeans then unzipped him, then proceeded to shimmy him out of his pants. I left him in his boxers and grabbed the lotion bottle once more. I then proceeded to work the lotion into a warm lather and then started at the knots. His legs took much longer than his back did, but the sounds coming from him were much more satisfying. If I hit a tough knot his butt cheeks would clench and I had to hold my breath to keep from giggling like a school girl. I then went to his feet and he would actually hiss at me and then groan in relief.

"Hold still, silly," I giggled after his foot twitched for like the hundredth time.

"Those hurt, ya'know," he grumbled back, glancing over his shoulder at me.

"Yes, but they feel better once I'm done, don't they?" I countered, giving him a mock glare.

He growled under his breath and let his head fall back onto the pillow and I finished up his feet. When I got up he looked up at me and I motioned for him to roll over. He did so hesitantly, which made me smile. The Winter Soldier was shy about his arousal, but why? I've touched it, hell, I've even sucked on it. What more did he want? I smirked as he rolled onto his back and I grabbed the bottle of lotion and climbed back up onto the bed. Except this time I didn't sit off to the side. Instead I straddled his hips and smirked at him.

"You are such a minx," he nearly growled, his deep voice sending delicious vibrations through his hips, through my hips, and into my core.

"So what. Now hold still," I giggled, rubbing some lotion between my hands.

I started at his chest, smoothing over the clearly strained muscles by his left shoulder and his eyes fluttered closed in relief. I then moved to his stomach, earning another moan and I carefully maneuvered myself so that I was sitting backwards on his lap so that I could work his thighs. I felt his hands on the small of my back and I glanced back at him. He still had his eyes closed and he was biting his lower lip. I experimentally rocked my hips, earning a hiss and his eyes cracked open. I was suddenly tossed off his lap then dragged up to the top of the bed and pinned beneath his muscular body.

"You're playing with fire, minx," he chuckled, resting his head on my right shoulder.

"So what. Get some sleep. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow," I whispered, running my hands through his hair.

I didn't get a reply for he was already sleeping. Smiling to myself I reached over carefully and turned off the lamp, letting the darkness take me and sleep took over.


	21. The Setup

I woke before James, just lying beneath him as he slept draped over me. His head rested upon my chest, his arms wrapped around me tightly. His breathing was deep and slow, like it should be for when he was completely relaxed, and that made me while. I ran my hands through his hair, enjoying my free reign over his sleeping form. I glanced over at the clock, we still had eight hours until we had an opening to take out the governor, which was more than enough time to get weapons and get into position. Ever so slowly he began to wake, his arms tightening around me a bit before he pulled them out from under me and then pushed himself up to look down at me.

"Good morning," I murmured, smiling brightly.

"Morning," he mumbled, smirking at me.

"Get a shower and get dressed. We need to go weapon shopping," I said, sliding out from under him and sauntering over to the duffel bag to pull out an outfit that I had bought for him while I was out scouting the city.

It was solid black, and looked sexy as hell. It consisted of a black v-neck sweater that was long sleeved. Nearly black, darkly washed jeans. A black leather jacket that would easily help hide his meatal arm. Black, fingerless leather gloves, and a black scarf to help keep him warm and hide his face should anyone spot him. But that was what I was there for. I was going to provide a shield for him. I was going to keep us from sight, yet in plain sight. He'd wear his combat boots and the dark grey beanie hat that I got him earlier that week. I tossed him his clothes and smiled when he got up from the bed and kissed me on the cheek before entering the bathroom.

"You just like me in black, don't you?" he chuckled, glancing over his shoulder as he entered the bathroom.

"Yes, I do. It makes your butt so much more tempting to bite," I countered, giggling at his mildly surprised expression.

I pulled the door shut when he took a step towards me and giggled when I heard him run into it.

"Shower and get dressed. We have things to get done today!" I called out, heading over to the duffel bag to get dressed myself.

I dressed in a black v-neck sweater that matched his and pulled on a pair of light wash skinny jeans. I draped a dark purple scarf around my neck to make my green eyes pop and pulled on a black leather jacket. I then pulled on tall black boots and then a dark purple beanie hat. If we wanted to get his done, we had to look like just a couple in the crowd. So if we dressed casually, then it would be easier to wipe the memory from peoples' minds that we were even there. I was just finishing up packing our things when James came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and pulling on the gloves. I smiled at him when he looked me over.

"What do you think?" I asked, twirling for him to see all of the outfit.

"I like it. The purple definitely makes a difference," he murmured, stalking over to me and pulling on my waist into his arms.

"I've been told it makes my eyes more noticeable," I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes it does. So, minx, what are we going to do now?" he asked, chuckling and squeezing me gently.

"We are going to go weapon shopping. Then we are going to head over to our spot and wait for the governor to come out of hiding," I said, smiling and sliding out of his arms.

I grabbed our duffel and everything else that we had and waited for James to follow me. We left the hotel and piled into the car. James insisted that he drive, saying that I've already done enough for the day, but he had no idea just how much I was doing while in the passenger seat. I was scanning all the weapons shops for the one that we needed. And I found it within minutes.

"Here we are," I said, pointing to the weapons store.

James parked in the back, more private parking lot and he got out and opened my door. I had gotten used to him doing that now, but I still found it charming. We walked in arm in arm and I knew exactly what to do. I wiped our very existence from the shop keeper's minds, freezing them in place. James looked down at me with a frown and I gave him a slight nod.

"Grab what you need. I can't hold then for too long," I whispered, keeping my focus on the shop keepers.

James moved quickly, gathering two different sniper rifles, eight pistols, holsters, knives, bullets, a wet stone, cases for the rifles and a couple of duffels to carry everything else. Within minutes he was out of the store and I let the shop keepers go. They smiled at me and I smiled back, waving before I left. I erased my image from their minds and leaving without a trace. James was waiting by the passenger side door for me and I stumbled on the curb. I was exhausted, keeping people from moving or even thinking too a lot out of me. He caught and steadied me and quickly helped me into the car. He doted on me like a mother hen and it was quite adorable, but it was kind of smothering.

"I'm alright, James. I just need to rest," I said quietly, stopping his roaming hands from being a bit too roaming.

"Alright. We'll head over to the building now. Get some sleep while I get us there," James said, closing the door and then walking over to the driver's side door.

I watched as he climbed into the car and drove off, his eyes focused on the road.

"You know, you'd make a good boyfriend," I said quietly.

"How so? I'm a highly trained assassin with memory issues, and relationship issues, and trust issues, and-" he started to list off everything wrong with him but I silenced him with a hand over his mouth.

"You are gentle, you are kind. You laugh at silly things. You have a great sense of humor. You are a gentleman to me. You give great hugs. You are warm when I'm cold. You care about my wellbeing before your own. That is perfect boyfriend material, regardless of the baggage you're carrying. Hell, I even have a shit-load of issues that people shouldn't have to deal with," I said, pulling my hand away from his mouth and staring out the windshield.

James was quiet and I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes. I felt his real hand link his fingers through mine and I smiled as he lifted up my hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. He let our hands fall onto the arm rest and kept his in mine. The rest of the twenty minute drive went by with me dozing on and off with James occasionally swearing at someone who got in the way of his driving. I'd smirk after every one of his insults in Russian and when he finally parked I sat up and looked up at him.

"Alright. I'll carry the gear, you go ahead and scope out the place you want me to set up in," James said, opening his door.

I nodded and he hopped out. I reached for my door handle, but the door swung open before my fingertips could reach it. I smiled when he helped me out of the car and shut the door behind me. I went ahead into the mere shell of a building that was under delayed construction. I made sure that there was no one on the site and I made it up to the twenty-fourth floor and spotted the house we needed to target. James wasn't far behind me and he carefully set down the two different rifles and started setting them up. I watched as he worked quickly and efficiently and I was reminded of just how many times he's done this sort of thing before. It tore at my heart, but this was for a good reason. So I wasn't going to let it disturb me. I checked the time on my watch, it was still three hours early. James looked up at me and I let out a sigh.

"We still have three hours," I grumbled, walking over to him.

He sat down on the cement and then pulled me down onto his lap.

"I'll get heavy!" I protested, trying to get up.

"Shush. You need to rest," he countered, banded his arms around me and trapping me in his heat.

Before I knew it my body had betrayed me and I was relaxing in his embrace.


	22. The Cabin

Three hours passed by quickly, with me dozing on and off and James holding me tight. When the time came for him to get ready I was slightly disappointed. I wanted to stay in arms forever. They were strong, warm, and comforting. He was so gentle with me. No one had ever been that gentle with me before. I watched as James lined up the sights and checked the strength of the breeze. He then laid down on the cement and looked into the scope.

"Cover your ears," he murmured, glancing over at me.

I clamped my hands over my ears and closed my eyes. Though the shot was muffled due to a silencer it was still loud. I flinched and stumbled backwards at the sheer force of the loud bang, which made me trip over a pile of powdered cement and land on my butt.

"Ashley? You okay?" I heard James chuckling then his footsteps coming towards me.

I just laid there with a silly grin on my face and I actually laughed when he looked over the pile at me. He laughed with me and gently pulled me back to my feet. I clung to him when he pulled on me just a bit too hard and he held me close.

"You alright?" he asked, his big hands splayed across my back.

"I'm fine. I'm not used to that kind of loud sound," I said breathlessly, looking up at him.

"Well, I got the shot so we need to get out of here as fast as we can," he said, leaving me to pack up his gear.

I helped carry some of the lighter equipment down to the car and then got into the driver's seat. James climbed into the passenger seat and I tore out of the parking lot and disappeared into the vacant streets. We drove for several minutes until we stopped at a small gas station several miles out of the city that the governor was in and we picked up some food for the drive back to Jared's. I knew that James wasn't too happy about it, but he was our informant.

"Why do we have to go back to that pervert?" James growled, resting an elbow on the doorframe and leaning his head into the palm of his hand.

"Because he knows who is still with Hydra and where we can find them. If he wasn't there for us then we'd be running for the rest of our lives," I said quietly, staring out the windshield at the road in front of us.

His discontented growl had me frowning and I pressed the pedal down further. It had begun to snow and I didn't want to be driving in it for too long. James eventually fell asleep in the passenger seat of the car and I focused all of my energy on getting us back to Jared's. But unfortunately the car had other ideas. I needed to refill it with gas. I pulled up to a gas station and red flags went off. Hydra was here. But they couldn't do anything because they didn't know who I was. I had changed my whole look. I was different. I covered James with a coat, hiding his metal arm from view and got out of the car. I pumped it up with gas and was standing out in the cold waiting for it to get done. I didn't like sitting in the car with the gas nozzle in the tank. It always made me nervous. I spotted several of the Hydra agents talking and gesturing to me as I filled the gas tank. One of them stepped outside and pretended to fiddle with the displays outside and I knew instantly that they were planning to take us. The second that he tank was full I placed the nozzle in the machine and closed up the tank. I had already pain the pump and I was about to climb into the car when a gunshot rang out and intense pain erupted in my left shoulder. I held in my scream of pain and climbed into the car and peeled out of the place, waking James in the process.

"What the hell?!" he shouted angrily as I swerved on the road.

"Hydra. They were at the gas station," I panted, ignoring the pain in my shoulder to keep him from worrying about me.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he practically shouted, leaning towards me.

"Because you needed the sleep. Now be quiet, I can't hear anything with you shouting at me," I snapped, giving him a stern look.

He grew silent and I listened to the minds around the area. Apparently Hydra was mobilizing. Which meant that we couldn't go back to Jared's until we knew for sure that they weren't following us.

"I smell blood. Ashley, were you hit?" James suddenly said, looking at me with worry filled eyes.

"It's just a scrape. Nothing big," I grumbled, dismissing his concern with a wave of my hand.

"Pull over," James growled, the tone of his voice telling me that he meant business.

I slowly pulled into a long drive and cut the lights. I didn't need Hydra knowing where we were. I put the car in park and James got out and stormed over to my side. He threw the door open and he stopped in his tracks at the sight of me. Blood covered my entire left side from the bullet that tore through my left shoulder, rendering my arm useless until it healed.

"I said I'm fine," I grumbled, the lightheaded feeling from the fading adrenaline rush making my words slurred.

"You are not fine," James growled, placing a hand over my shoulder to stop the bleeding. He quickly took care of my new wound and then carried me out of the car and towards the log cabin that was at the end of the drive. It appeared to not be in use, but James did a double check anyways. He carried me inside and deposited me on the king sized bed on the second floor and then left. I faded in and out of consciousness while he was gone, but I could hear him moving around on the lower floor. And just as he was returning I lost all consciousness from the loss of blood. And as I faded into the darkness I heard him screaming out my name.


	23. Movie Night!

Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay. I've had a lot on my plate recently and just about a week ago had time to start writing again! Let me know what you thin and want for the future in the story cause I can't see it stopping anytime soon! Please leave a review and That will inspire me to get more done! Even if I have to stay up later than usual to do it! Thanks a bunch for waiting patiently and I hope to have more chapters out son for you. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know how long I was unconscious, but by the frantic pacing sound that James' light footsteps made on the hardwood floor told me that it was a long while. My eyes cracked open and I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was pacing in front of the door to the bed room, rifle in hand and cleaning it as he went. I slowly and cautiously sat up, testing my injured shoulder to find it healing up nicely. Though it was still really sore.

"Stop pacing," I grumbled, clutching my injured shoulder as I maneuvered my legs so that they hung off the side of the bed.

James' eyes went wide and he dropped his rifle and rushed over to me. I was expecting him to scold me, but instead he wrapped me up into his arms and held me tightly. I sat there like an idiot for several seconds, unsure of what was happening.

"I thought I'd lose you," he whispered against my neck, burying his face in my hair.

I carefully wrapped my good arm around him and buried my fingers in his hair. Tears filled my eyes and I couldn't have been happier. He was so concerned about me. No one had ever been this concerned, not even Steve.

"I told you, I won't leave you," I murmured, squeezing my eyes shut and pulling him closer to me.

"I believe you now," he chuckled, slowly pulling away to look me in the eyes.

I smiled and gently kissed him on the lips. He was everything that I was looking for. But I didn't know if he'd have me. So I settled for him to gently pick me up and carry me downstairs.

"Jared contacted me when he heard nothing from you. So he's here. He'll be a bit panicked," James grumbled under his breath as he carried me down the stairs.

"Great," I grumbled back, but smiled when I saw Jared rise from the sofa and stare at me wide eyed.

"Ashley, you're awake," he said, almost in awe.

"Why are you here? I thought you didn't want any of this coming back to you?" I asked, smiling at James as he carefully set me down on the soft and cushiony sofa.

"I hadn't heard anything from you and there were reports in the newspaper that the police managed to injure one of the assailants that took out the governor. I thought the worst. Thankfully you were already on the mend when I got here," Jared said, pulling me in to his arms for a gentle and warm hug.

"Thank you, Jared, for worrying about me. But I'll be fine," I said softly, giving James a look when he glared at Jared and took a threatening step towards him.

Jared pulled away and turned to look at James who clearly didn't look too happy.

"Can I get a blanket?" I asked quietly, hoping to keep the two of them from fighting.

James instantly draped a thick wool blanket over my shoulders while Jared draped another one on my legs to keep me warm.

"Are you hungry?" James asked, leaning down so that I wouldn't have to speak up.

"Yes. Just some soup would be fine," I said, kissing his cheek and brushing his hair out of his face.

James smiled and left me with Jared to make me my food.

"You love him, don't you?" Jared whispered, making my gaze leave James' backside to focus on him.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

"Not to someone who doesn't know you very well. He's a good guy, just caught up in bad circumstances. I can see why you like him," Jared whispered, looking down at his hands.

"Thank you. But he isn't the only man in my life that I love. I love you too, just more as a brother than the way I love James," I whispered, placing a hand over his and smiling at him when he looked up at me.

"I know. I just wished that I could change it. But it looks like I was too late," Jared said, ruffling my hair playfully then getting up and heading into the kitchen.

James returned several minutes later with a nice hot bowl of soup and I reached for it with my good arm, but he tsked at me and sat down beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, arching my brows in suspicion.

"Feeding you. Jared suggested it," James said, smirking like the devil himself.

I giggled and let him spoon feed me. He was slow and gentle, holding the scalding hot bowl with his metal hand and feeding me with the other. It was cute what he was doing for me. But I was just too hungry to notice. Once the food was gone and I was content I leaned against James' shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

"You getting tired?" he asked, wrapping an arm around me shoulders and gently maneuvering us into a lying position on the couch.

"No. I'm just happy," I murmured.

"Happy? You have a bullet hole in your shoulder. How could you possibly be happy?" James asked, laughing as he spoke.

"I'm happy because I have you to keep me warm," I murmured, smiling up at him and then relaxing against him.

He just chuckled and I couldn't help but giggle. He kept his arms around my body and his steady heartbeat had me growing drowsy. And before I knew it I was sleeping in his arms as the sun began to set in the sky.

I woke up to James shifting underneath me slightly and let out a soft sigh. I cracked my eyes open and looked up at him questioningly, but he just kissed my forehead and leaned back with his eyes closed. He gently rubbed his metal hand over the small of my back and I sighed slightly.

"I'm getting heavy, aren't I?" I asked, grumbling it under my breath.

"No. You're actually too light for your age and height. Which I will be fixing," James chuckled, opening his eyes to look down at me.

"Yeah right. Guys like girls who are skin and bones. They like dainty and feminine. Not pudgy and rough around the edges," I grumbled, looking away from him.

"I'm not like the other guys. I like my lady to have meat on her bones. It gives me something to hold onto when I'm pounding into her all night," he whispered, leaning down so that he could say it in my ear.

I flushed a bright shade of red and gaped at him. But before I could retort he molded his lips to mine. He was gentle and slow with me, careful of my injury and making sure that I wasn't beginning to feel uncomfortable. But with him I could never feel uncomfortable when he kissed me like he was. It was passionate, tender, and the hottest goddamned thing I had ever experienced in my life. I clung to him like I was about to be swept away by a massive wave of emotion. I really was falling for him. And I was falling hard. He was the one to pull away and he was panting heavily along with me.

"I need to check on your wound," he whispered softly, placing his real hand over my bandaged left shoulder.

"Go ahead," I whispered back, letting my arms fall limply onto my lap and closed my eyes as he started to remove the button down shirt that I had woken up in.

He was incredibly gentle and glanced from my face to the wound on my left shoulder and I couldn't help but smile. He was exactly what I wanted, and no one else would do. He quickly removed the bandage wrapped around my shoulder and then cleaned it and then replaced the bandage with a new one. Once he was done he left me on the couch and I pulled the blanket tighter around me since he took the shirt with him. He had been gone for several minutes and I decided to look around a bit. I spotted a television in front of me and a movie rack. They had all the good stuff. There were loads of Disney movies and children's classics and I couldn't resist. I popped in the Little Mermaid and sat back down on the couch and James happened to walk in shortly after the movie started.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a smirk on his handsome face.

"I got bored waiting for you so I thought I'd watch a movie. Want to watch it with me?" I asked, looking up at him from my place on the couch.

"Sure, I guess," he chuckled, sitting down next to me.

I gently picked up his metal arm and moved to sit under it and lean against him. He seemed somewhat surprised, but he just looped his arm around me and pulled a second blanket over our legs. As the movie went on James was staring at the screen intensely and his eyes were wide like a little child's.

"Ashley?" James whispered suddenly.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled back, since I started to fall asleep again.

"Why is she giving up her voice to be with Eric?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Because she loves him more than anything," I answered, smiling up at him.

"Is it really that necessary?" he asked, shocked by beyond belief.

"For her it is. She doesn't want to lose the only man she had ever come to love. She isn't happy in the sea, and with him she could be happy. It's frightening to lose something that powerful and people do drastic things to keep those that they love close to them," I answered, readjusting myself next to him so that my head was resting on his chest.

"Are there other movies like this one?" James asked.

"Yeah, almost all the Disney movies are love stories. My favorite is Beauty and the Beast. But I'm sure you'd get bored with all the romance," I giggled, closing my eyes as the song 'Kiss the Girl' came on.

James grew silent and I hummed along with the song and held James' hand in my own. We were much like beauty and the beast. And that alone made me smile as I drifted off to sleep again.

I woke to the sound of Tangled playing on the television and they were at the part where Fynn died in the tower. I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the couch covered in multiple blankets and James sitting on the floor cross legged in front of the television with a notepad and writing furiously. I groaned softly as I sat up and James jumped in surprise, hiding the notepad in his chest as I got up.

"Don't let me keep you," I mumbled as I shuffled over to the bathroom.

I wondered what he was doing, but I would respect his privacy. I did my business and then shuffled back to the couch and laid back down as he was popping in another Disney movie.

"How many have you watched?" I asked groggily.

"All but four," he answered absentmindedly.

"That's a lot of movies," I mumbled as I let sleep take me once more.

This time I awoke to the middle of Tarzan. Another one of my favorites. I sat up on the couch and rubbed at my eyes. Jared was on the other end of the couch dozing off and I smiled. James was exactly where I had left him, scribbling notes down on the notepad in his hands.

"James, if you keep watching movies like this your brain won't have any cells left," I giggled, rubbing at my sore shoulder gingerly.

"I only have one more, and you have to watch it with me," he said emotionlessly.

"Alright. What one is it?" I asked, yawning quietly.

"Beauty and the Beast," he answered, getting up from the floor and sitting on the couch next to me.

I curled up next to him and finished Tarzan with him. He seemed to be devouring these movies like a man possessed. I really wanted to ask him why he was doing it, but I figured I'd just leave him be to do his own thing. While was he switching out movies I got up gingerly and grabbed a cup of coffee so that I would stay awake for my favorite movie since James wanted me to watch it with him. Once I sat down and was comfortable, James started up my movie.

"I got to warn you, I may or may not sing along with the songs," I whispered in his ear when I tugged on his shoulder to lean closer.

"I was expecting it. Their songs are quite catchy aren't they?" he whispered back just as the intro started.

Throughout the entire movie I said and sang every single line in sync with it. James would chuckle every once in a while, but I could feel his eyes on me throughout the movie. Why was he staring? I had warned him. And when the part that Gaston stabs the Beast I teared up and had to look away. James seemed to have noticed for he squeezed my elbow in comfort.

"I can see why you like this movie. It is my favorite too," he whispered in my ear as Belle pleaded and begged for the Beast not to die.

And when he did I hugged James and watched the ending with tear filled eyes. I hated to see people losing their loved ones. It always made me cry. And when the movie was over and I was sniffling from my crying, James pulled me onto his lap and molded his lips to mine. I was very surprised and was frozen for several minutes, but I quickly reacted with my own kiss. And as "Tall as Old as Time" played through the credits I couldn't help but think that he was my Beast, and I was his Belle.


	24. Off the Grid

Shortly after our long make out session James carried me back up to bed and I laid there watching him pace. Something was bothering him, and I really wanted to ask him, but I didn't want to push him.

"James, stop pacing. Come to bed please," I mumbled, watching as he paused and turned to look at me.

"I will in a bit. Get some sleep," he muttered, continuing his pacing.

"James Buchanan Barnes, you get in this bed in three seconds or I will get up and make you get in bed," I said, clearly grumpy with his pacing.

James froze in place and looked at me wide eyed. I moved to get up and he practically jumped into the bed and I giggled. He got under the covers and gave me a mock glare.

"You're awfully bossy," he grumbled, looking over at me.

"I'm tired, hurting, and you pacing won't help me get to sleep any faster," I said quietly, curling up next to him.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something," he said softly, gently pulling me closer to his side.

"I hope it doesn't keep you up too late. You need to rest too," I said on a yawn, resting my head on his chest and letting sleep take me.

I woke to an empty bed, but next to me on the nightstand was a note from James. He was outside cutting wood for the wood heater to keep the place warm. I smiled at his slanted and masculine writing and gingerly got out of bed. I carefully made my way downstairs and found Jared still asleep on the couch and went over to him. I flicked his ear and watched as he yelped and jumped a foot off the couch in surprise.

"Get outside and help James cut firewood. I'm going to make us breakfast," I said, leaving him at the couch and heading for the kitchen.

Jared grumbled the whole way to his boots and coat, and then grumbled all the way out the back door and out to help James. Leaving Ashley by herself in the kitchen.

"Why are you out here?" James asked Jared, not stopping form his work.

"Ashley kicked me out to help with the fire wood," Jared grumbled.

"I figured she would. What is she doing while we are out here?" James asked, glancing over at the cabin windows.

"She said she was going to make breakfast," Jared said, starting to stack the firewood on the pile while James chopped the logs.

"She should be resting," James practically growled.

"I've known her for a long while now. She isn't a woman to sit and do nothing. With her abilities, sitting in silence isn't something that is possible for her. She gets these horrible migraines from people constantly talking in their minds. She can't drown them out unless she is doing something else. So I'd just leave her be. She knows her limits," Jared said, looking up at James as he talked and worked.

"She had a migraine about a week ago. She was practically bedridden until it went away," James said, clearly not pleased.

"She usually gets them every two days. If she's been a whole week without one then you're a miracle for her," Jared said, "No wonder why she likes you so much."

"What do you mean?" James asked, frowning slightly.

"Why don't you ask her tonight. Ask her how she feels about you and you'll see," Jared said, smirking like the devil himself, "But if you break her heart, I will kill you."

"If her heart was broken because of me I'd gladly let you kill me," James grumbled, looking over at Jared with dark and emotional blue-grey eyes.

"You love her, don't you?" Jared asked, his tone and expression serious.

"Is it that obvious?" James asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It is to me. When did you figure it out?" Jared asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Last night. She was watching Disney movies and I asked her about love in the film and she talked about it as if she wanted it more than anything. So I watched the rest of the films to get an idea of what love looked like and every time I looked over at her I couldn't help but feel as if she was everything I'd ever need. Like she was my world, and if I ever lost her I'd rather die than live in a world without her," James said softly, stopping in his work.

"That is exactly what she has always wanted. She's never had a family, hell I don't even think she has many friends who love her. But she looks at you with an expression I have never seen on her face before. Talk to her tonight and see where it takes you," Jared said, clapping a hand on James' shoulder.

"I will," James said, smiling as if he had won some great prize.

Ashley watched from inside the kitchen as James and Jared talked. I was curious about what they were saying, but it wasn't in me to eavesdrop on conversations. I busied myself with making the two men breakfast and I had fashioned a sling to keep myself from using my left arm. A normal bullet wound healed rather quickly, but this wasn't a handgun wound, this was a high caliber wound. I'd always have the scar. Not that it bothered me, but it reminded me just how serious Hydra was about their Winter Soldier and taking me out. I was so busy with my angry thoughts about what I wanted to do to Hydra that I didn't hear James and Jared come in through the back door next to the kitchen and when James shouted at me to stop I flinched and looked down at what I had been doing. The cutting board in front of me had completely destroyed vegetables that were supposed to be diced for omelets.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in thought," I murmured, handing the knife over to James when he held out his hand for it.

"Go rest, Ashley. I'll take care of breakfast," James said softly, placing the knife on the counter and escorting me to the couch.

Jared followed and sat down next to me, giving me a knowing look. I let out a long sigh and just stared at my hands in boredom. Jared was humming softly as he picked up one of the many books from his library that he brought with him. I looked out the window and spotted three black SUVs heading straight for the cabin and I shot to my feet.

"James," I nearly shouted, grabbing Jared's shirt collar and hauling him to his feet.

James ran over to me and I clung to him when he reached me.

"What is it?" he asked, looking out the windows.

"It's Steve. He's here. How did they find us?" I asked, looking up at him.

Before James could answer me the front door was broken down by a very unhappy Steve Rogers. I watched as James gently pushed me behind him to protect me and Steve's blue eyes locked on him.

"Let my friend go. Now, Bucky," Steve growled, his hold on his shield tightening and the leather handle creaking.

"She is here of her own will. Leave us alone," James growled back, pulling a long knife out from his belt holster and using his other hand to hold mine tightly.

"Ashley, is that true?" Steve asked, his eyes settling on me.

"Yes, Steve, it is. We are taking down Hydra," I stated simply.

"Why? Why are you with him? You're my friend, you belong at Stark Tower," Steve said, clearly not happy with the situation.

"Because he sees me. You've ignored me the last two months, Steve. You've been too busy with S.H.I.E.L.D. missions to notice that I wasn't happy. James makes me happy," I snapped back, fisting a hand in the back of James sweatshirt between his shoulder blades.

"What do you mean? I always paid attention to you! If I hadn't you'd never come out of your room!" Steve growled, taking a step forward.

James let out a growl and Steve froze in place.

"You may have interacted with me, Steve, but you never really paid attention. The only one who did was Bruce," I said softly, "That is until I met James. He's always looking out for me, and protecting me, and caring for me. You never did any of that."

At that moment Natasha decided to make a move and James pushed me to the floor. I cried out in pain as my injured shoulder was jostled and he muttered an apology. Jared and James half dragged, half led me out of the house and around the back, James firing a handgun at anyone who got too close.

"Where are we going?" I asked, since we left the car out front.

"To the barn out in the woods. I picked up a spare car in case something like this happened. All of the money and clothes are hidden nearby. Jared, take her to the barn and get it heating up. I'll be just a minute," James said, gently handing me off to Jared.

I watched as James disappeared into the forest and I gasped when there was gun fire shortly after he vanished. Jared got us to the barn and started up the large dodge truck and turned up the heat. I climbed into back seat and Jared drove out of the barn and James suddenly climbed in making both of us flinch.

"Drive!" James shouted closing the truck door and reloading his hand gun.

"Where do you want to go?" Jared shouted over the sound of gun fire.

"Anywhere we can lay low for a few days," I answered, pointing up at the Rocky Mountains.

I knew of multiple places where we could virtually disappear. Get off the grid. James looked up at the Rockys and frowned.

"Why would we go there? We'd never get there in time!" he growled.

"I know of a cabin that is off the grid. No one will know that we are there. It has food, running water, electricity, and is big enough that no one would want to look through the whole thing," I answered, giving Jared the coordinates for the built in GPS on the truck's dashboard.

James let out a curse in Russian and I reached up to place a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder at me and let out a sigh.

"How is your shoulder? You landed on it pretty hard back there," James asked, turning in his seat to face me.

"It's fine. Were you hurt? I heard a lot of gun fire back there too," I asked, smiling at him.

"Don't worry about me, Ashley. I heal fast. You however, take time to heal," he said, smiling back at me.

James climbed into the back seat and Jared just chuckled and kept driving towards the cabin that I owned. It was my solitude when I needed to just get away from everything. No one could find it if they didn't know the way. And I was the only one alive who knew the way.


	25. Mine Only

After a three day car ride up to the Rocky Mountains, and a six hour ride through harsh trails and a few setbacks like fallen trees, we finally made it to the cabin. And when we got there James and Jared gaped at the ancient structure in front of them. The cabin belonged to my great-grandfather and it was passed down through the generations. It wasn't a cabin, it was a mansion built by using trees as pillars, corner posts, and the branches as wall pieces. It blended into the forest around it with all the moss and brush around the walls, and I knew it would be the perfect place. It was high up on the mountain side and the trail was too dangerous to walk on foot, but by truck and truck only with the navigator could you reach the cabin.

"How come you never told me about this place?" Jared asked, looking over the river at the scene below us from the east.

"Because it is my sanctuary. No one else knows about this place. Not even S.H.I.E.L.D. It was my great-grandfather's place and he passed it down to my dad. And when my dad died I got it since I have no siblings. I come here every winter for a month to relax and get away from everything. Only here I can't be bothered with the thoughts of everyone in the world," I answered, pulling out the key from the top of the main door and unlocking the cabin mansion door.

James went in first, gun at the ready and made sure that the coast was clear. Once he was satisfied with the situation he let Jared and I into the building. I flipped on the generator switch and a soft, barely visible from the outside, light illuminated the inside of the cabin. They took in the massive pillars made from real trees that were still alive and they marveled at the craftsmanship.

"Pick a room any room. They are all fully stocked with linens, a bathroom, and living room. The kitchen is in the back on the first floor. My room is on the second floor, first door on the left. Look around, get comfortable. I'll be in bed," I said quietly, shuffling over to the massive staircase that led to the upstairs.

James followed me and Jared went off to explore. I didn't say anything, just focused on walking to my room. If it was like I left it then I had some cleaning to do. I reached to open the door but James grabbed the handle and held it closed.

"Ashley, I know you're tired, and hurting, but I need to talk with you," James said softly, blocking me from entering the room.

"Can we do it where I can sit down at least?" I asked, looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Yes," he answered, opening the door and then suddenly picked me up bridal style and carried me inside.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed me in his lap, his arms wrapped around me and his chin on the top of my head. He let out a soft sigh and fidgeted for a few seconds.

"For a while now I've been watching you, and I've noticed something. Something that I can't quite understand yet, but I hope with your help I can grasp it," James started.

"What is it that you don't understand?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Remember all those movies that we watched a few days ago?" he asked, his eyes staring at the wall across from us.

"Yes. What of them?" I asked, putting the puzzle pieces together.

"I asked you what love was and you described it to me as if you longed for it. I did a lot of thinking that night. I studied every Disney movie that was romance themed and came up with a result that I wasn't quite expecting. Which was why I was pacing that night and you got bossy at me," he said, smirking slightly.

"I remember. What was your unexpected result?" I asked, smiling up at him and closing my eyes.

"That I love you," he whispered, his arms tightening around me.

I felt my eyes tear up and I gasped at his statement. I had waited a lifetime to hear those words. And the man that I loved said them to me first. Overcome with emotion I grasped his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. He was surprised at first, but quickly melted into my kiss. He was gentle and careful, and it melted my heart. He was mine, all mine. And if any woman tried to get near him, they'd have to get the news the hard way. And they would learn that he is mine only. I broke away from the kiss and rested my forehead on his.

"I love you too, James," I whispered as my happy tears fell down my cheeks.

"Let's get some sleep. It's been quite a week for us," he murmured, his big hands running up and down my back soothingly.

"Let's. My shoulder is killing me," I murmured back, giving him several quick pecks on the lips.

James and I climbed into bed and sleep quickly took us.

The next few days went by in blissful silence and Jared got restless but I found some old tomes my great-grandfather had around to keep him occupied. James and I spent the days in silence, yet we conversed in action. He never let me sit alone, he was always there. If I was going to get up and get something, he got up before I could. I often napped in his arms, and he'd wake me up when food was ready. He truly was everything that I wanted in a man. And as the week ended my shoulder healed completely. I was still a bit tender, but at least I wasn't helpless now. And since the last attack on me, James has been nagging me about learning how to shoot. I was adverse to the idea, since my father liked to shoot people for the heck of it. But he was right. I needed to learn in order to protect myself.

We went out behind the cabin, further into the mountains and Jared decided that he wanted to come and watch.

"Alright. Take a lose stance. Keep your feet directly under your shoulders. Don't put your finger on the trigger unless you're going to shoot. Don't lift the gun until you are ready. If it is too heavy for one hand use both. Take deep breaths when you take aim. And when you're ready to fire gently squeeze the trigger, not pull on it. Now, try it out," James said, adjusting me in small gestures and giving me very precise orders.

I nodded once he stepped back and took my stance. Standing about twenty-five feet away was a recently shaken pop can that was resting atop a log. I took in a deep breath and aimed for the pop can, keeping my finger off the trigger until I was ready to fire. Once I knew my shot I gently squeezed the trigger, letting lose the bullet. It hit its target right in the center, sending soda and pop can shards everywhere. Jared let out a hoop and a holler of congratulations and James just smiled at me like he just found his favorite toy.

"How was that?" I asked, smiling brightly.

"Perfect, as usual," James chuckled, hugging me and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"I can see you two talked," Jared laughed as he headed back for the cabin.

"Indeed we did. And I'm glad," I giggled, hugging James tighter.

"So am I," he chuckled.

I know of a good spot to have some fun. Want to come?" I asked, taking his metal hand in mine and wiggling my eyebrows at him playfully.

He followed me to the small cabin that we grandkids often used as a fort and I had converted it into a little nest a few years ago. I tugged him into the hut like building and locked the door behind us. There was food, a bathroom, and electricity in the building so we didn't need to leave anytime soon. The floor dipped down to a king sized bed that took up most of the space and there were pillows galore and all the softest furs were scattered over the plump mattress. James seemed a bit surprised at the place and I giggled as I pulled him onto the bed. I kicked off my shoes and he did the same, but he gasped when I started to pull off my shirt. All I wore was a light pick lacy bra, and the matching lacy thong, and short shorts. I climbed onto his lap once he was leaning back against the pillows and seated myself on his restricted cock. He let out a ragged groan and his hands clamped onto my ass, squeezing it roughly.

"You are definitely a minx," he growled, burying his face in my throat.

I gasped as he placed hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses up and down my throat, the scrape of his teeth and total turn on. I ground my hips against his clothed erection and he growled deeper in his chest. I showed him just how much I wanted him, and he answered me back just as fervently. His hands undid the clasp of my bra and then roughly tugged it from my shoulders, tossing it off to the side. Once my breasts were bared his mouth instantly closed on a nipple and I couldn't hold back the little cry of pleasure that left my throat.

"That's my minx. You make the sexiest sounds when I'm tasting you," he purred against my breast.

"Don't stop! More, I want more," I practically cried out, my hands fisting in his long dark brown hair.

He complied by tearing my short shorts clean off, leaving just the thong behind. He groaned at the sight of it and I shivered for that groan made my very core tremble in excitement. I had been on top, but he suddenly pushed me back and was then licking and nipping at my breasts again. I made soft mewing noises and felt my cheeks flush at the shamelessness of those sounds. But at the moment I couldn't give a damn. I felt his hands at my hips, tugging at the thong and I lifted my hips for that he could take it off me. He complied and once my hips hit the mattress again his warm hand was there teasing my folds.

"You like it when I fuck you with my fingers, don't you minx?" James growled, slamming three of his fingers into my most feminine part.

"Fuck! Yes!" I cried out, mouth wide open, eyes squeezed shut at the intensity of the pleasure that I was feeling.

"That's it. Squeeze them fingers. Get them nice and wet for me," he purred, sliding them in and out, mimicking sex.

I was panting and moaning beneath him, fucking his fingers until I couldn't think anymore, just feel. His mouth was on my breasts, his fingers pumping in me, and I exploded from all the sensations.

"That's my minx. Now, it's my turn," he growled, taking his fingers out of me and sucking them clean.

He somehow got out of his pants and boxers in one smooth movement and I stared appreciatively at his ready cock. I had seen it before, but I never really knew how long it was. Until now. He had to be at least ten inches, and as thick around as my wrist. He was going to fill me to the brim, and the stretching around him sensation had me soaking wet just thinking about it. If his fingers felt amazing, just think how his cock would feel inside of me. He crawled up my body and propped himself up on his forearms above me and kissed me deeply.

"Get on your hands and knees," he growled, pushing himself up at bit more so that I could do as he commanded.

I got up onto my hands and knees and he scooted up behind me. I could feel the head of his cock probing my entrance and I shivered. His hands came to my hips and I wiggled them in front of him while glancing over my shoulder at him. He just chuckled and gently began to enter me. My mouth dropped open and stayed open as the head of his cock slowly slipped inside of me. He was huge, perhaps a bit too big for me. For several seconds I began to doubt that this was going to work. But once the head was fully inside me, the rest of his cock slid in with ease. But he paused when he came to my maiden head. I never told him that I was a virgin. That I saved myself until I found the right one.

"Please! Go deeper!" I begged, my arms collapsing and making me rest the side of my face on the mattress.

"But I'll hurt you," James growled, his grip on my hips bruising.

"I don't care! I want this! I want you. Do it now or I'll do it for you!" I snapped, trying to push my hips back onto his cock.

But he would have none of it. With one smooth and powerful thrust he broke through my maidenhead and then froze in place as I stiffened in pain. It wasn't a terrible pain, a slight stinging sensation, and then it vanished as pleasure started to take over. I knew he wasn't in to the hilt and I surprised him be slamming my ass to his hips, ramming him in all the way and holding him there.

"Fuck!" he shouted, bending over me.

"Move! Please move!" I begged, reaching behind my head and fisting my hand in his hair.

He reached down, his hands flat against the mattress on both sides of me, and his teeth sank into my shoulder. I gasped and then cried out as he began to pound into me. It was raw, primal, and unforgettable. The feel of his abdominal muscles contracting and stretched against my lower back and ass sent shivers up my spine. The feel of his balls slamming against my clitoris like searing lightning strikes that hit the same spot over and over again. The pain from his hold on my shoulder with his mouth mingled with my pleasure and intensified it to the point where my mind was nothing but jelly. I couldn't hear the minds around the world. I couldn't find a source of life around us. All I could do was feel James claiming me in an age old ritual that would never get tiresome. I reached up and fondled my own breasts, making him growl and shift a hand to my mound just an inch from the mattress. His fingers expertly toyed with my clit and I cried out every time his cock hit a sensitive spot and his fingers struck my clit in rhythm with his pounding. Within minutes I was screaming as I came and after several hard and expertly placed thrusts James came, sending me over the edge again. The feeling of his seed filling me up from the inside and dripping out of my most private places while his cock was still inside of me was enough to send me into a fourth orgasm.

After several long minutes of us panting and staying still, James finally pulled out of me, the wet sounds making me tremble. He was panting heavily and I could feel the sweat dripping off of his body and onto my back. His hands brushed my hair out of my face and his blue-grey eyes filled my vision. I smiled up at him with sleepy eyes and he smiled back.

"Get some sleep," he murmured, curling around me and pulling me into his chest.

If I felt correctly, I wasn't going to be able to walk at all tomorrow, but that was why I had a genetically enhanced super soldier to carry me wherever I needed to go. And as I reflected on out fist joining I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep with a silly grin on my face


	26. An Unexpected Surprise, But a Good One

I woke sometime after James had because he had an array of food laid out on the sides of the mattress and a fresh change of clothes for the two of us. All he was wearing at the moment was a kitted throw knotted about his hips in a fashion that made me want to rip them off of him. I yawned as I sat up and I groaned at the ache in my legs and shoulder where he had used his teeth to hold me still.

"Moring, babe," he whispered, coming over to me and kissing me on the forehead, "Sorry about being rough last night. I couldn't hold back anymore."

"Neither could I. I'll get you back for it, don't you worry," I giggled, tugging playfully at his hair.

"I got us breakfast. I hope you like it. Jared said that you'd be hungry," he chuckled, gently pulling me over to the side of the mattress and picking up a plump bundle of grapes.

I took the grapes from him and ate several of them, then hand fed him the rest. After the grapes we ate everything that he brought out to the cabin. I ate as much as I could, but it was hardly a dent compared to what he ate. Once we were sated and relaxed James took it upon himself to give me a massage since I could hardly use my legs. He was slow and precise, using his knowledge of anatomy to make me completely relaxed. And once I was about to fall asleep, he woke me in the most romantic way a woman could ever dream of. His kisses started at my neck and shoulders, paying

special attention to the bite marks he left the night before. His hands ghosted over my back and ass, making me shiver from the light sensations. He slowly worked his way down my back and spent some time licking the hollow where my spine met my hips. Then his mouth ended up in a place that I never thought he would be. He made love to my core with his mouth while I was lying flat on my stomach, stretched before him in all my nakedness. As he worked my core with his mouth his hands massaged my legs until I couldn't move them. I gasped and moaned, I cried out and whined as he teased me relentlessly. And when he stopped with his mouth, I collapsed onto the mattress, ready to pass out, but the instant I felt his cock slip into me from behind I trembled with pleasure. My feminine muscles clenched onto his throbbing member and he let out a long slew of curses in four different languages. He was praising me, then cursing me, then praising me in those languages.

"Fuck! I love it when you tighten around me like that," he growled into my ear as he bent over me to nibble on my ear while his cock was still buried inside me.

All I could do was gasp and whine when he started to move. And it was nothing like last night. He was going slow, really slow. To the point where I thought he was torturing me by going to slow. As he pumped into me at a snail's pace his hands worked my back, making the muscles relax after they would tighten from his thrusts. I was spineless and couldn't form anything coherent in my mind. I was mindless in his love-play. Ever so slowly he picked up his pace, and I would raise my hips in time with his thrusts forward, making a rubbing sensation almost too good to hold onto. I was getting closer and closer to my release and I could feel him getting closer too. He went deeper and harder into me, but it was still far gentler than the night before. I couldn't believe that he was being this gentle. After seeing the intensity of his passion I couldn't possibly fathom him being gentle like a lover. It was beyond my comprehension. I gave into my feelings and it cast me over the edge of passion, sending me spiraling up into the heavens as I came. And since I cinched around his cock like a vise I felt him cum within seconds after me. After his release was squeezed out of him I could hear the effects it had on both of us. We were both panting heavily and I could feel his real arm trembling next to me. I gently tugged him down on top of me after I rolled onto my back and kissed him tenderly. He and I fell into a deep sleep shortly after our lovemaking. And as I drifted into unconsciousness, I couldn't help but feel as if being in the arms of this notorious and misunderstood assassin was where I belonged most in the universe.

I woke before James this time and I made a fire in the wood stove in the far corner to keep the cabin warm. Winter was fast approaching and I couldn't afford to get hypothermia. I was still sore from the fantastic sex James and I participated in, but it wasn't as bad as after our first joining. I could move more and there was less stiffness in my limbs. Once the fire was warm I put on some fresh clothes and hiked back to the main cabin. I ran into Jared in the kitchen and the smirk he sent my way had me blushing a dark shade of scarlet.

"I see you two have been having fun out there," Jared laughed, handing me a picnic basket full of food.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jared," I said sternly, but I couldn't hold back the smile on my face.

"You can't hide it from me, Ashley. You're glowing. And the only time a woman glows like that is after great sex and when she's pregnant," Jared teased, ruffling my hair.

"Whatever you say," I giggled, grabbing a wash cloth and several towels from the side linen closet by the back door.

"Just don't bring all that lovey dovey crap back with you," Jared shouted at me as I returned to the more private cabin.

I entered the cabin in silence and James was still sleeping soundly. I placed the picnic basket off to the side as well as the towels and the wash cloth and climbed back into bed. James instantly pulled me into his side in his sleep and I couldn't help but

smile at him as he slept. I stayed awake, admiring his handsome features, and wondering just exactly what I did right to get this man to be mine and mine only. If you had told me a month before now that I would be head over heels in love with the Winter Soldier, and he'd be head over heels in love with me I'd have laughed you off and placed you in an insane asylum. But this was real, this was my reward for putting up with my abusive father, for losing all my friends and family because they were terrified by me. This was my reward for being selfless when all I wanted was to be selfish. And I couldn't have asked for a better reward.

Three weeks after James and I made our relationship official I started to notice some things that I really wasn't expecting. I woke up every morning vomiting into the toilet, hiding it from James and Jared. I also noticed the slight bulge in my abdomen that was growing bigger and bigger. I spent the next two days rummaging through the cabinets and drawers in the cabin until I found what I was looking for, a pregnancy test. And the result I got terrified me. I was pregnant with James' child. But with all of the hunting of Hydra we had left to do, I wouldn't be safe if we had to run. I was scared that I would lose this child and James would run from me if I had his baby. Would he stay with me? Would he accept it as his own? I was terrified. I had to talk to someone, and the only one that I could talk to was Jared.

I spent two hours debating if I should tell Jared, knowing that he had a big mouth, and hope he had some advice that would help me. I needed someone who I could lean on when I was scared. After dinner that night James was out cutting firewood for the outdoor wood stove and I pulled Jared aside at the table.

"I need to ask you a question," I said softly, my hands trembling and I couldn't hold them still.

"Ashley, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Jared asked, taking my hands in his.

I looked up at him and felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, searching Jared's face for some form of comfort.

"Oh my god! Are you serious! It's his isn't it?" Jared exclaimed, pulling me to my feet and hugging me tightly.

I nodded my head and clung to him.

"Have you told him?" he asked, pulling back to look at me.

I shook my head and started to hyperventilate. I don't know if I could tell him.

"He'd be ecstatic! You need to tell him, Ashley," Jared said, holding my face between his hands.

"I can't! I can't! What if he leaves?!" I whimpered, my tears falling even harder.

"He won't leave! I've seen the way he looks at you. He'll never leave you. He loves you," Jared said calmly, wiping at my tears with his thumbs.

"I'll try to tell him. Send him up to the room when he gets done," I whispered, nodding my head hastily and leaving the kitchen.

Jared nodded when I turned back to look at him and I rushed up the stairs and closed myself into my room. I was terrified. What if he didn't believe me? I was pacing the room with the pregnancy test in my hands, staring down at it. This was big news. How was I going to tell him? What would his reaction be? I froze when I heard his footsteps pounding up the staircase.

"Ashley? Ashley!" he shouted, bursting through the door and making me turn to look at him.

My face was tear stained and I was trembling. He rushed over to me and I let him pull me into his arms.

"What's wrong? Jared said you were acting strange," he whispered, pulling back to look me in the eyes.

"I have something to tell you," I mumbled, holding out the pregnancy test for him to see.

He took it into his hands and he sank into a nearby chair.

"What is this?" he asked, looking up at me with narrowed eyes.

"A pregnancy test," I mumbled, handing him the box that it came in.

He read the box and then looked at the test, then at the box again. He then looked up at my face and I looked away from him.

"You're pregnant? Is it mine?" he asked, getting up and tossing the pregnancy test and box aside.

I nodded my head and timidly looked up at him as he came to stand in front of me.

"You're pregnant with my child, and you're afraid I'd not accept the both of you," he stated simply, his voice holding no emotion.

I nodded my head and stared down at the floor, trembling from head to toe, fearing the next words out of his mouth.

"Well, you'd be wrong. Lately I've been dreaming of a family of my own. And I've wanted you to be the mother," he whispered, tilting my face up with a finger beneath my chin.

I burst out into tears and clung to James. His arms wrapped around me and he just chuckled.

"I'd never leave you. I love you too much to do that," he whispered in my ear, pulling me closer to him.

I pulled back and kissed him, my arms wrapped around his neck and I couldn't believe that for the first time in my life someone wasn't going to leave me. I was so afraid that everyone would leave like in my past, but James was changing all of that. Not once did he leave me, and I wasn't going to let that go. He kissed me back and I felt tears stream down my cheeks in happiness. He pulled back and started laughing at me, wiping away my tears with his kisses.

"Don't cry, darling. Don't cry. I'm here, I won't leave," he whispered, brushing my hair away from my face.

"I know. I'm just so happy!" I cried out, hugging him tightly.

"So, what are we going to name him?" he asked, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Whoever said it was a boy? What if it is a girl?" I asked, giving him a mock glare.

"It's going to be a boy. I made you cum first," he whispered in my ear, grabbing my ass roughly.

I gasped and flattened my palms on his chest and stared into his eyes. He held a mischievous look in his eyes and I knew exactly what he wanted to do. I bit my bottom lip and sank my hands into his jeans, pushing him backwards until he was plastered against the door.

"That's my minx," he chuckled, reaching behind him to lock the door.

Once the door was locked I tore his button down shirt off him and he pulled my tank top and bra off in one smooth motion. I gasped when he grabbed my breasts roughly and he pushed me back until I was lying on my back on the bed. I pulled him down on top of me and then rolled until I was on top. He stared up at me in shock and I smirked down at him. I quickly pulled his jeans and boxers off of him and he pulled my leggings and lavender colored thong off and tossed them behind him to land on the floor. Once we were both naked he buried a hand into my folds and I reached behind me to grab onto his throbbing erection. He groaned and I smirked down at him.

"Not so tough now are you? Just wait till you see what I do next," I murmured, positioning his member at my entrance.

I watched wide eyed as I slowly impaled myself onto him and I gasped for air as I felt him brushing against my womb. It was a strange sensation, but I relished it. I circled my hips on his, making him rub deeply inside of me and I couldn't help but cry out. His ragged groan and his hands cinching on my hips had me clenching around him tighter.

"Oh god. Keep moving, babe. Don't stop," he groaned, raising his hips up off the bed to get me moving.

I raised myself off of him and then sank back down on him. For several long minutes I tortured him with my slow pace like he had done to me just weeks before tonight. But apparently he didn't want to keep going slow. He suddenly rolled me over and bent my legs back so that my knees were up by my head. He pounded into me, his cock breaching my uterus and sending me over the edge. I screamed as I came and James shouted his release in Russian which made me come again. And as the last of the tremors faded he released my legs to let them fall to the mattress and he collapsed on top of me. We were panting and soaked with sweat. I was exhausted and he gently rolled off of me and pulled a blanket over us. And I fell asleep to the feeling of James stroking my abdomen with his metal hand and humming an old nineteen forties tune.


End file.
